


An Ocean of Waves

by BlackThornCrown



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, memory loss au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackThornCrown/pseuds/BlackThornCrown
Summary: Where the kidnapping of Flayn never happened, the one to replace her was Seteth. What happens when his path brings him to a certain Ashen Demon?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 43
Kudos: 58





	1. Green Haired Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> An Au that came to my mind when reading the fanfics of how Flayn got kidnapped, but what if it was Seteth there instead of Flayn.

He woke up in a bed, exhausted and covered in bandages. The room smelled of Oakwood, and soot from a fireplace. He sat up, wincing in pain as he looked around the small little cabin house. Flinching when he heard someone coming, he growled as they opened the door to check on him. He backed away when he saw her, a young woman with dark blue hair and matching eyes. She frowned slightly, but other than that, her face was completely blank. Her eyes emotionless, but he could feel the worry in them. It was strange how she seemed so familiar.  
“I see you are awake,” She walked towards him a bowl of water in her hands. “You have been unconscious for a few days; I’ve been taking care of you in this cabin.”  
Her voice was so plain, no emotion towards anything she gave as a response. She looked up at him, seeming to understand that he was very unwilling to trust her. After all, he knew nothing about her, and when she did find this man, he was badly injured and begging for help.  
“My name is Byleth Eisner.” She spoke as she dipped a rag she held into the water and brought it up to his face.  
He flinched slightly but came back to her touch when he saw she was no danger to him. Her gentle movements and slight actions being a better indication of her feelings than her face or tone.  
“What is your name?” She asked him, looking into his deep green eyes, they were beautiful to her.  
“My…name?” He looked confused, pulling away slightly as if he was trying to remember. “Set…..Sete…Seteth?”  
She blinked in surprise it was the first indication of emotion on her face. She frowned slightly as she stroked his cheek with the rag. Getting him home was going to be harder then she thought, it had seemed that the attack he had suffered had caused him to lose his memory.  
“Do you not remember anything else?” She spoke softly.  
“No,” He frowned as he looked down at his hands. “At least not before waking up here.”  
“Well, then you are going to need to stick with us for a while.” Byleth sighed as she helped him change his bandages. “I’ll have to speak with my father about giving you a job.”  
“A job?” He looked at her curiously.  
“Yes,” She looked back at him with her emotionless eyes. “My father and I are mercenaries.”  
“You get paid to fight for people,” Seteth said under his breath, almost as if he was trying to remember where he knew that from.  
She sighed a bit, relieved that he at least knew the basicness of the world around him. From this short interaction, he only seemed to have lost the memories of his past. He would be useful at the very least. 

____

Flayn sobbed and hugged her father’s pillow as she stayed in his room. They had been looking for Seteth for weeks after he was attacked and taken on one of his nightly patrols. She was beside herself with worry and panic for the day. That was until this morning where Rhea had called her in, and to her horror told her that they were going to discontinue the search. She had broken down when she went back to her father’s room. She missed him and feared the worst now. She heard a knock at the door as she sniffled and got up.  
“Wh-who is it?” She hiccupped at the sound.  
“It…It’s me Flayn.” The young prince of Faerghus. “I wanted to come and check on you.”  
He sounded worried, had her mood soured so much? Then again, she had just lost her father, just like she had lost her mother. Her heart was broken, and she was now completely alone in this world. She walked to the door and opened the door, meeting Dimitri’s sympathetic face.  
Dimitri frowned at seeing the usually happy and bouncy girl so down taughtened. Her eyes were red, puffy from her sobbing, and dark circles around her eyes. He stroked her cheek gently as a way to comfort her. In the days that Seteth had disappeared, he and Flayn became close. He was the only thing in the monastery to remind her that she still had her friends to fall back on. Friends to comfort her if the worst came to rear its ugly head.  
“We will find him Flayn,” He reassured her. “El, Claude and I will find him, we promise okay?”  
“O-okay.” She sniffled and hugged the prince, her feeling his arms around her after that.  
She had forgotten how tired she was, her slowly letting her consciousness go as she felt Dimitri pick her up and wrap her in the blankets of her father’s bed. Him laying down with her and staying with her until she fully fell asleep. Dimitri was going to find her father; he was not going to give up like Rhea has. He refused to allow Flayn to lose hope in seeing Seteth ever again.  
He kissed the top of Flayn’s head, knowing she was in pain. He felt this pain before, the loss of his own father making him far more empathetic than most. He didn’t want Flayn to suffer like he did, he wanted her to be able to see hers again. To at least have the chance to say goodbye and have closure. 

____

Byleth sighed as she and Jeralt spoke with each other about where they could put Seteth. He was still wounded so not everything was at his disposal. Byleth knew the man was a warrior, do to her having to take care of him and change his bandages for the terrible gash at his abdomen.  
He was also literate from what they found shortly after he woke up. Byleth finding him reading many of the books she was given as material to pass the time. She sighed as she waited for her father to make a decision on the man that was now in their care.  
“He can start jobs with you to keep an eye on him when he’s fully healed,” Jeralt finally sighed. “For now, he needs to heal up.”  
Byleth only nodded and got up to head to her room. Jeralt stopped his daughter before she left completely.  
“Don’t get attached to him kid,” He sighed. “He had a life from before, it is only a matter of time before he has to leave.”  
Byleth nodded in agreement leaving her father there on the first floor of the cabin. Sothis was there waiting in her room, as she walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed as she listened to her complain about the situation, they were in.  
“The nerve of your father to say you shouldn’t get attached.” She pouted.  
“I did volunteer to take care of him Sothis.” Byleth sighed as she looked out her window. “He probably thinks I have a crush on him.”  
“So what?” She huffed. “That is your business.”  
“He is my father Sothis.” She smiled slightly as the girl huffed in her place.  
She chuckled as the girl with the man’s same shade of green hair raged, stomped, and tantrumed. 

____

Seteth read the poorly written romance novel that was given to him by the young woman. She was very kind to him, but he felt uneasy around her, like something about her was off. He sighed as he laid down, turning out the candlelight as he got comfortable in the bed. He would have to worry about the strange girl later, for now, he needed to recover, and try to remember his past.  
He sighed as he tried not to feel anxious in this environment, his eyelids becoming heavy, as sleep started to embrace him. Even with all the sleeping he had done, he was exhausted. Darkness filling his vision as unconsciousness took him.  
That was until a flash of a skull-like helmet raced across his memory, anger and fear filled him. He wanted to attack the stranger, but also to run away, an intense instinct to survive wrapped around him. He needed to live, if not for himself, then for her, for a little girl he knew was his. He needed to survive no matter the consequence.  
“Seteth,” He heard his name called by someone.  
“Seteth,” It grew louder as he identified the voice as a woman’s. “Seteth!”  
“SETETH!” Byleth woke the man, she had never had to raise her voice before.  
In an instance, that was how fast it happened, Byleth was on her back pinned to the floor as Seteth bared his teeth at her. He was ready to rip out her throat, she hadn’t noticed it before but his teeth held sharp fangs, his eyes were almost cat-like. The pupil was a narrow slit and gave her a clear view of all the green in his eyes. They were mesmerizing, and his sharp teeth made a shiver run up her spine that she had never felt before. She did not understand what was happening to her, but she knew it had a strange connection to him and Sothis.  
“Se-Seteth?” Her voice came out quivering, and her brows knitted slightly together.  
Seteth stopped as he realized that Byleth was under him, his expression quickly falling into a more apologetic one. He got off the woman and helped her up, blushing heavily as he did not mean to attack her. Embarrassment, clear on his face as he sat down on the bed with her.  
“Were you having a nightmare?” She asked, a welcome distraction for both of them.  
“Y-yes,” Seteth sighed as he looked at the ground. “I suppose it has something to do with the past that I have lost.”  
“I see,” She stared at him.  
“Yes,” He coughed awkwardly. “I apologize for waking you, and for pinning you down like that.”  
“It’s not your fault,” She said softly, checking his bandages as to make sure he did not reopen a wound. “You were defending yourself.”  
“Yes, I was,” He frowned as he looked at his hands. “But I could have hurt you.”  
Byleth frowned as she took his hands in hers, Seteth looked at her as she did. Her eyes stayed on his hands, however, and her thumbs rubbing his palms gently. His hands were larger and consumed her small ones. She smiled as she rubbed circles into his palms, comforting him as she stayed there for quite some time. Byleth stayed there with Seteth until he was calm enough to go back to sleep.


	2. The Mercenary's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth have grown close, and Flayn is about to be told secrets she never knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Cinder Shadows but only slightly cause I don't know the full story, all I know is Aelfric is a simp for Mama Eisner.

It took some time, but Seteth had finally healed completely. Byleth stayed constantly by his side when her and her father introduced him to the mercenaries. Many of them unhappy with the fact she was following around this stranger like a duckling. One of the men especially hated this as it meant he had no opportunity to get Byleth alone. He used to be a very good friend of Byleth’s mother, Sitiri. Aelfric had left the church with Jeralt, helping him sneak an infant Byleth out of the church. Though he bonded well with Byleth, he could never be truly “close” to the young woman with Jeralt around, especially when she started to grow more into looking like her mother.   
“Byleth,” Seteth chuckled. “I’m not helpless, I can do this on my own”  
“Yes, I know,” She slightly pouted at the green-haired man. “But you only just healed Seteth, let me help, at least until I’m sure you are completely healed.”  
“Fine,” He sighed but smiled. “I can’t very well deny you when you make such an adorable face.”  
“I am not adorable,” She jabbed at him. “I am the Ashen Demon.”  
“Yes, you are a terror,” He smiled at her. “With the sneeze of a kitten.”  
Byleth pouted and smacked his arm gently as Seteth laughed slightly as they moved supplies into wagons that they were to travel in. Aelfric could hardly believe it, how he once again was losing the woman he loved to another man. She was after all, “his Byleth”, she always would be his. Seteth smiled at the woman before him, they had become close in the time she took care of him. He helped her inside the wagon as she put down a thin mat and some pillows so that they could take shifts steering.   
Jeralt sighed as he watched his daughter, he smiled slightly though as for the first time in her life, she held a smile on her face. Not a slight one, not a smirk, or a smug grin to an enemy, but a delicate and sweet smile. Even though he did not trust this man, who came out of nowhere with memory loss, he was very thankful for his effect on his daughter. 

Byleth was the first to nap while they rode, her letting out a soft snore as she slept. Seteth smiled as he covered her a bit more as the horses walked at a slow pace, his wyvern followed them. When he laid his eyes of the beautiful creature, he immediately recognized Pebbles. He frowned at the fact his wing was injured from whatever battle they were in broke his heart. Byleth had taken such good care of him that Seteth had hugged her in thanks. He smiled again at the girl and made sure she had gotten her rest.   
It was barely noon when she woke up to take her shift, stretching and yawning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled slightly at Seteth who had been driving the wagon for a good few hours. Byleth got up front, sitting with the stiff man as he jumped slightly in surprise. She chucked at him slightly as she leaned on him a bit.   
“Still tired?” He spoke softly.  
“A bit,” She yawned. “But it’ll pass.”  
“You should get more sleep if you are that tired,” He held back the urge of calling her “love”.   
It felt strangely right to have it at the tip of his tongue, wanting and wishing to call her it but knowing that he can’t. Knowing that when he did there was no going back for him, and without his memory, he could not put that torture on her. He did not have the heart to hurt her like that.

It was Seteth’s turn to take a nap as another hour passed, they needed to get to the next village by evening, so they were going to travel the whole day. He sighed as he tried relaxing and ignored the light that still clings to the sky. Byleth hummed as she drove, Aelfric rode up next to the wagon, giving her a smile.   
“Byleth,” He let her name linger in his mouth for a few minutes. “I see you are finally awake.”  
“I am,” She stayed looking ahead, a shiver ran down her spine, becoming uncomfortable the second he called her by name.   
“I was starting to worry,” He chuckled, getting closer. “We may have needed to start calling you after that story of the princess you fell asleep for years.”  
“Snow White?”  
“No,” His chuckle held a darker tone to it. “Sleeping beauty.”  
She frowned at that comparison; worry filled her as she became increasingly uncomfortable.  
“You’ll need to be woken up with true love’s kiss if that were true though,” He laughed as he watched the girl intensely, his eyes roaming her body.   
Her nerves didn’t calm until she felt Seteth’s hands with her own, as he took the reins from her again. She looked up at the green-haired man as he smiled sweetly at her. He looked to heavenly as he sat with her.   
“Forgive me for interrupting,” He smiled at her then looked up at the man who made her uncomfortable. “But I am rather restless and could not help but overhear.”  
“Oh?” Aelfric chuckled annoyed at the green-haired man. “And What do you think Seteth?”  
“I think that you should not compare Byleth to such horribly cruel stories.” Seteth glared at the other man. “Especially with how degenerate the men are in such stories.”  
Aelfric, was stunned silent, only to clear his throat and get away from the two. Seteth’s hand took hold of Byleth’s to her surprise it was shacking. However, he said nothing and looked forward as they continued their travel.

____

Flyan sighed as Rhea had introduced her to the new advisor she put in place. She did not mean to come off as rude, however, it had broken her heart that Rhea seemingly did not care about her father’s whereabouts were. She did not mean to scream in the Archbishop’s face and have a tantrum at the fact that she had placed a new advisor in her father’s place.   
She whipped her tears and prayed to the Goddess as she stayed in her father’s room again. She had not been well in months, it coming to be close to her birthday soon, and she realized she may not be spending it with her father. Her heart aching as she began crying all over again, it was everyone’s kindness that helped her through it all. Dimitri was the one who had visited her most often, making sure she was eating and actually getting some rest. In the months that had passed he had started to spend the night with her, making sure she was sleeping and relaxing as he reminded her that her father would not wish her stressed and sick from worrying.   
“Flayn?” She heard a familiar voice, not Dimitri’s but that of the Empire Princess.  
“The door is unlocked Edlegard.” She grabbed a tea set to make tea.  
“I wanted to come and check in on you.” She walked into the room with a green-haired girl.  
“I am,” Flayn paused and looked out the window again. “I am holding up.”  
“I see,” The princess sat with the gifted healer. “Still I wanted to make sure for myself.”  
The girl nodded as she brewed some tea for the princess to enjoy. She looked up in surprise when she heard another knock at the door. Her telling them the same as she did with the princess. Again, she was surprised by the other two-house leaders walking into her room.   
“Hey Flyan,” Claude smirked and sat across from Dimitri, who had also given her a friendly greeting.  
She looked at the three house leaders skeptically, suspicious of what they may have planned for her. Whatever it was that they came to her for, it was obviously not to mean harm. Though it still made uneasy as she sat with the three to find out more of what they wanted. 

____

Byleth had rarely seen the Coast, Seteth though had been to them before from what he had told her of what he could remember. She admired the beautiful scene before her, the sea glittered as the sunset. Seteth smiled at Byleth as she looked at the horizon, the brilliant purples and yellows coming together in an amazing display.   
“It’s so pretty.” Byleth smiled slightly as she watched the water.   
“It is,” Seteth smiled as he waited with her for her father to give them rooms from the inn.   
“I don’t think the inn has enough rooms for everyone,” Seteth spoke as he stood next to her, his eyes staying on her own. “Some of us will have to stay in the wagons or camp out in the woods.”  
“Will you be getting a room?” She looked up, worried about her companion.   
“No,” He smiled slightly, touched at her concern. “The rooms will be given to the older and injured ones.”  
“One is also for you Byleth,” Aelfric spoke from behind the couple. “Your father told me to get you inside before it starts raining.”  
“I see,” Byleth frowned at the information she was given. “Will I be sharing a room with my father again?”   
“No,” The man walked closer. “You’ll be given your own room.”  
Byleth wrapped her arms around herself, Aelfric had been apart of her life since she was a baby, but something within the man had changed. Byleth felt it, he had started to look at her far differently than before, and those feelings became worse when Seteth arrived in her life. She felt horribly uncomfortable being alone now.   
“Then the both of us should allow you to leave,” Seteth spoke, glaring at the other man as he made an opening for Byleth to leave. “After all, Jeralt is probably looking for her now.”  
“Of course,” Aelfric glared back at the green-haired man.  
Byleth only nodded and rushed away, going into the inn, worry still deep in her mind for her friend, and now herself. 

____

She sighed as she laid in bed listening to the rain, slowly she sat up and looked outside her window, her eyes wandering around until they landed on the wagon. She bit her lip as she saw the light still on inside the wagon. She knew she needed to admit it to herself, she cared deeply for Seteth. She cared for him far more than just as a friend, she knew he had a past she never knew about, she knew he could be gone at any moment, but that gave her even more of a reason to confess before she had to let him go.   
Byleth got up, pulling her coat on as she left her room in the inn. Rushing out in the rain and making her way to the wagon she knew he was in. Seteth jumped in surprise when seeing her there, before rushing to pull her in and help her dry off. She was shivering from the cold wind and soaked through her clothes. He looked through the supplies, thankful that they had packed away towels, he helped dry off her hair as she pulled off her coat and nightgown. Seteth blushed heavily as he gave her his shirt to cover herself in.   
“Byleth,” he finally spoke as he wrapped her in one of the blankets. “Why are you here?”  
She frowned as she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to warm up in his embrace. She had never felt so safe before unless it was with her father, but again this felt different. It felt so different from the comfort and affection her father gave. This felt warm in a way that made her heart want to beat, and her stomach feels the fluttering of delicate little wings inside. She just didn’t know how to tell him that. So, she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at his face. He was so close to her. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed so gently to his. Her first kiss was met with a stiff response, making her quickly pull away, she saw the complete shock of the man before her, and felt herself shatter at the sight. At that moment, Byleth wanted nothing more than to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have made Aelfric a little more, creepier then he was before. My bad.


	3. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on the Rhodos Coast Brings an unexpected Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution Smut ahead.

She truly didn’t understand it, these new and complicated feelings. Her heart did not beat, that was an undeniable truth, but it ached so deeply and harshly. She wanted to bury herself in the mountain of sand that was on the beach. She felt a cascade of things inside herself, from shame, to regret, to relief. Her kiss, a confession to the man of how she felt for him, of how she wanted to be closer to him, how she wanted him to stay with her. His shocked face made her want to run away, from the wagon. Made her want to disappear entirely as she tried pulling away, even more, looking away as her heart was shattering in pieces.   
Seteth blinked as he took Byleth’s chin in his hand, his other holding her firmly close to him. He pulled her lips back to his, making the girl jump in his arms, but he was not going to let go of her. Her initial shock melting away as they kissed one another sweetly and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him again, as he deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking to be let inside. Byleth blushed as she gladly gave him entrance and allowed their tongues to dance with each other. Slowly he began stroking her inner thigh gently and laying her down on the makeshift cot they had in the wagon.   
She moaned slightly as he left her lips, moving to kiss her chin, then her neck. Leaving slight love bites on her neck and shoulder. She whined when he suddenly stopped, wanting more of the feeling he was giving her. She did not come to her senses fully until he gently stroked her cheek and cooed her into listening to him.  
“Byleth are you sure you want to do this?” He asked worriedly. “If we do, there is no going back.”  
“Yes,” She looked up at him with a reassuring smile. “I want you Seteth, all of you.”  
He blushed slightly as he kissed her again, both of them losing themselves in the sensation. Seteth undressed as he made a trail of kisses to her breasts, her pulling off his shirt that covered her body. He bit his lip as he looked at her, naked before him, his hands messaging her plump chest as he took on into his mouth, licking and sucking at her already perked nipple. Byleth moaned, her voice drowned out by the storm, but not enough so that Seteth could not hear her. He loved her voice as it did that, whining and crying for more of his touch. He continued his motions as one of his hands felt its way down her belly, past her curls, and to her sex. Byleth’s moans increased as she felt his fingers inside her. She gasped at and panted at the feeling of him inside her, her slickness helping him find what he was looking for as she moaned loudly at his touch and saw stars in her vision. He smiled as he continued his hand’s motion, moving his fingers faster until the pressure of her building arousal overflowed. Her cumming in his hand as she orgasmed, her body shaking slightly at the sensation and high that she was on. Seteth kissed her sweetly as he removed his hand and pulled free his aching cock. He used her nectar as a lubricant, placing himself between her legs. She gasped as she felt his tip at her opening, a shiver running up her spine as she felt it rubbing against her. It only made her want more, as she looked up at him to let him know she was ready, he met her with a kiss, as he slowly slid into her watering cunt.   
She gasped again as she felt the slight pain of herself being stretched, his size making it difficult to not cry from over simulation. She dug her nails into his back, as tears ran down her eyes from the feeling of her stretching and the sensitivity of her inner walls. Seteth held her close and waited inside her until she was used to the feeling of him inside her. Him kissing her temple and comforting her. It was only when she bucked her hips in response to his stillness that he started to thrust into her. The rhythm that he went was slow at first, each thrust meant to hit that sweet spot he found earlier. He had done this before, it was a motion familiar to him, his focus was fully given to her, his touches and thrusts trying to make her moan his name louder than before. He could feel her wall a tighten around him, she was ready to cum again, as was he, he could feel himself getting closer.   
“I love you,” He panted as he held Byleth close to his body, them sharing in orgasm and in a close loving embrace.   
“I love you too,” Byleth spoke between pants as she kept herself warped around him not wanting to let him go. 

____

Flayn shook at the fact that Rhea had the nerve to keep this from her. To keep this secret from her father. She was upset at how uncaring the fifth saint became in the centuries after the massacre. How she did not care at all for what happened to the people of the country, or what they would do to each other. She sighed as she packed a few of her things, her getting ready for a mission at the coast, at her father’s tomb and mother’s grave. Rhea would unfortunately be joining her and the house leaders on the mission.   
Dimitri was waiting for her, helping her up on the horse they shared. She sighed as they marched off, followed by some of the students of each house. All of them looked slightly on edge, and from the information that Edlegard had given them, they had a right to be. She leaned her head slightly on Dimitri’s shoulder, still exhausted from the pain of losing her father and Rhea acting as if nothing had happened.   
In about an hour Flayn had fallen asleep on Dimitri, as they made their way to the Coast. It will take them a few days to get there, but it is well worth it to protect the Tomb of Cichol, to protect Flayn’s mother’s grave. Dimitri was upset at seeing the stress and pain she was forced to go through because of Rhea’s incompetence. Her sheer audacity of her “mightier the thou” air to her, something he could not ever see before seeing that she was willing to allow something as horrible as the crest system stay in place.   
Edelgard frowned at her brother’s reaction, she knew he was upset, she knew he was hurt that she worked with Those Who Slither in The Dark. Claude and Dimitri both did not trust the organization, they went so far as to even warn her to be careful around them. She sighed as she held onto Hubert as they marched on the Pegasus, reassuring him that he would not fall off.   
Claude kept an eye on Rhea, he did not like the idea of all of them being alone with the Archbishop. He looked at Hilda, she was also asleep, she was also worried about her friends, though she would never admit to that. She squeezed him slightly as she slept, him chuckling slightly as she treated him like a teddy bear. 

____

Byleth laid her head onto Seteth’s chest, they relaxed holding each other close. She could hear his heartbeat, his rhythm far more beautiful than that of any song she had ever heard. She smiled as he wrapped both of them in the blankets they had tossed aside during their lovemaking. The flame of the lantern went out after a while when they were lost in each other. She kissed his chin as they cuddled, his form keeping her warm as he held her.   
He ran his hand through her hair, making her relaxed, he could hear the rain pouring still, Byleth started to slowly fall asleep as they got comfortable. When he knew she was fully asleep, he pulled out of his back a beautiful ring, a silver band with a large emerald on it. He had bought it for her, he did not know why when he did, but now it was all too clear. He was meant to find her, meant to be with her, he slipped the ring on her finger, a smile on his face as he held her close falling asleep with her soon after.   
They woke up to a harsh knocking at the covered flaps of the wagon, Seteth sighed feeling like he knew who was on the other side. He could feel that the other person was ready to kill Seteth, he sighed and got dressed giving Byleth something to cover herself as she stayed in the wagon. She frowned as she watched her lover walk out of their little haven. Seteth stepped off the wagon, facing Jeralt’s piercing glare as the two waited for the other to make a move. Jeralt was eventually the one to speak first, his arms crossed as he glared at the man before him.   
“Is she in there?” Jeralt was no fool, he knew Byleth was in the wagon.   
“She is,” Seteth replied. “She was asleep.”  
“I don’t give a shit!” Jeralt glared at him, firm hand hitting the wood of the wagon. “What right do you think you have to fuck my daughter?!”  
Seteth didn’t even flinch as Jeralt shouted at him. If anything, he was more offended by Jeralt’s assumption that Seteth would mindlessly fuck Byleth. Byleth frowned and hugged herself, embarrassed at her father calling them out so publicly.   
“Jeralt,” Seteth sighed as he was cut off by the other man again hitting the wooden wagon, making an imprint of his fist. “I did not “fuck” your daughter.”  
“Oh?” Jeralt’s voice went to sarcastic quickly. “Then what do you call it Seteth?!”  
“Da-dad,” Byleth hand popped her head out, her face flushed from embarrassment. “Stop, please.”  
Jeralt glared at his daughter, him slightly telling her to go back inside. She frowned as she held onto Seteth’s sleeve, her refusing to do what her father wanted. She had been overjoyed when she saw the ring on her finger, but it was very short-lived because soon after seeing it, her father came looking for her.   
Seteth frowned as he placed a hand over her own, this brought attention to the ring, it’s large green gem shining in the little light that was out. Jeralt looked at the both of them, his thoughts colliding and worry filling him as he realized what was happening. He glared again at Seteth, ready to lunge at him, ready to kill him for everything that he had just done. Then all of them heard it, the sound of battle, he cursed under his breath as he had to put this matter aside as he ordered them to get ready. 

____

It took Byleth and Seteth a bit longer than the others to join the battle. When they arrived at the battlefield of the beach the mercenaries had seemed to have joined some of the soldiers against the priests protecting the monuments. Seteth stopped slightly as he recognized the area, it feeling, so dear and close to him as he saw the tomb of Cichol. That name as it popped into his head sounded so familiar. The only thing that brought him out of it was hearing Byleth let out a slight noise as a spell hit her and pushed her back.   
Seteth rushed forward on top of his Wyvern, cutting down Priests who made advances on the battlefield. The battle quickly turning in their favor as they dispatched enemies one after the other. Byleth rushed at one enemy that came behind Seteth, throwing herself in front of the strange whip-like blade. Before it could strike her down, time stopped, and she felt a familiar presence as all around her glowed a golden color. When she came back to the battle her form had changed, her hair had turned a light green color, as had her eyes. Time had reversed the moment, when she saw the enemy go to attack Seteth again, she blocked the attack. The strange sword wrapped around her own. She used her body weight to wrench it out of her opponent’s hands, her swiftly grabbing the hilt. It was like something clicked into place when she held the weapon in her hand, it glowing a soft red as it responded to her touch.   
Seteth pulled Byleth onto his Wyvern after they had finished off the last of their enemies. She blinked in surprise as Seteth looked at her worried. When he landed, he turned to her, gently stroking her hair and cheeks.  
“Are you alright?” He spoke softly.  
“I,” She paused as she looked at him, fear clear in her eyes. “I don’t know Seteth.”  
He frowned as he held her close and helped her calm down before they met up with Jeralt and his group. Byleth sighed as she saw Jeralt speaking to a woman dressed in white, gold, and blue. There was also an older man who seemed to be overjoyed at the sight of her father. When Seteth landed again, he got off of Pebbles and helped Byleth down. The two were not expecting what was to come next, as they heard a young girl’s voice yell out his name. A sweet-looking, green-haired girl ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him and letting out a cry that made both of their hearts ached at hearing it.   
“Y-yo-you are,” She sobbed hard into his chest. “You are okay! Thank the goddess you are okay!”  
Seteth didn’t know what to do, as this girl sobbed, she looked up at him. Flayn, that’s was what brought back his memories, them flooding his brain like the raging waters of the sea. Tears ran down his face as he felt overwhelmed by the sudden information coming through. The next thing Seteth heard was Byleth calling out to him along with his daughter, as his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a new experience for me. not use to writing full-blown smut.


	4. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things start to unravel with Seteth's memory finally back, he intends on making a new beginning for him and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired! Why late nights!? Why have you forsaken me? :C

She stayed by his side as much as possible, Seteth had been asleep for three days now. Her only company being his little sister as she had to explain to her about his memory loss. Flayn looked heartbroken at hearing the information but was determined to help with his memories. Byleth liked the girl, it was adorable seeing her determination. It was strangely comforting finding out that Seteth was a widower, though it was heartbreaking knowing he had been through such pain, it also gave her relief that the two of them would be able to be together without judgment.   
“So….um who are you exactly?” Flayn watched Byleth as she nursed Seteth. “Like to my brother specifically.”  
“O-oh…..um,” Byleth blushed as she looked away. “We are very close to each other; he was my first friend to have around with us.”  
She smiled at his calm face as she replaces the damp rag on his forehead with a new, clean one. Flayn smiled a bit slyly, her narrowing her eyes as an idea popped into her head. In the short time, she had gotten to know Byleth, she could not help but love her. She was sweet and cared about how exhausted the girl was from the worry she held for her brother.   
“Byleth?” Seteth stirred slightly, as Flayn get up and Byleth smiled. “Flayn?”  
“We are here Seteth,” She spoke softly to her lover, running a hand through his hair.   
“I’m glad,” He opened his eyes slightly seeing the two beautiful women in his life.   
He sat up slowly as Byleth helped him and Flayn gave him a once over to make sure he was actually okay. Byleth stroked his cheek worry on her face as the man she loved looked exhausted. He held her hand there and kissed her palm sweetly. Flayn giggled at seeing her brother be so openly affectionate. Her giggle making Seteth jump and turn to her, she hugged him tightly as Byleth started to get up to give them some time to talk. It was only when they heard the door close that they started to talk about what had happened.   
“So, you escaped your kidnappers,” Flayn pieced things together. “And ended us being saved by Miss Eisner?”  
“That is what I remember yes,” He smiled at her. “After I was saved, it seems my mind was a bit lost for a while.”  
“I see,” Flayn nodded as she looked at her “brother” in the face as he started drinking water. “So, are you two together?”  
With the suddenness of the question, Seteth swallowed down wrong and started coughing hard. Flayn laughed lightly, something she has not done in a long time, and helped him calm down. She rubbed his back gently before waiting for his answer.   
“If you must know,” Seteth blushed slightly as he remembered the night, he spent with Byleth. “Yes, and I have, in a way, asked her to marry me.”  
“Really?!” Flayn excitedly squealed and hugged her “brother” tightly. “I’m so happy for you, father!”  
“Flayn, calm down,” He chuckled and hugged her back. “She has not said yes to me, and I still need permission from her father.”  
“Then hurry to it!” She smiled, rushing out of the room to get Byleth and Jeralt in there.   
Seteth smiled as he watched her leave, happy that his daughter was taking the new well. 

~~~~

Jeralt sighed as his daughter looked at him with such hopeful eyes. Seteth had asked him for Byleth’s hand, almost as soon as he physically could. He was silent for a good ten to twelve minutes, before he gave them a nod of approval. Byleth smiled, something so rare to him, it made her look exactly like her mother and he sighed as she hugged him. Her hugged her back and ruffled her hair.  
“I love you too kid,” He smiled as she let him go and hugged Seteth. “You better protect her with your life, got it?”   
Seteth nodded and smiled at Byleth, holding her close. He kissed her lovingly as Jeralt left the two alone. Seteth had not fully healed, but he was more than happy to try and celebrate as he pulled her closer, his hands moving down her waist slowly. That was until Aelfric walked in, effectively interrupting them.   
“My, I apologize,” He sounded far too overjoyed to truly be sorry. “I just wanted to come and see how you were doing Seteth.”  
Byleth frowned as she held onto Seteth, his arms wrapped around her protectively. He ran a hand through her hair in a soothing way as he slightly glared at the other man. The atmosphere that filled the room became thick and heavy with tension.   
“Yes well, thank you Aelfric,” Seteth kept his composure as he glared at him. “Seeing as you are here already, I would like for you to be one of the first to hear this.”  
He looked to Byleth and smiled at her as he held her close to his body. She blushed slightly as she nuzzled into his chest. Seteth smirked at how upset Aelfric was at seeing how attached Byleth had become with Seteth.   
“Hear what, exactly Seteth?” He looked at the green-haired man. “Hear the news that you will be staying here from now on?”  
“Yes actually,” Seteth watched at the brunette smiled smugly at the fact he most likely would not be seeing the older one again. “As will Byleth.”  
That’s what whipped the smile off of his face as he looked at them in shock. A wave of emotions going across his face as he realized just why Seteth was in a good mood. Byleth was given permission to stay with him by Jeralt. Shock remained on his face as he stared at the two.   
“Byleth and I are also engaged,” Seteth smiled as she held out her hand to show off the ring.  
Byleth smiled as she showed it to the other man with pure joy on her face. The younger man looked mortified at the news that they had given him. His face fallen and something in his eyes made Seteth thing that this had happened to him before, and this only solidified when Aelfric left without another word. 

~~~~

He led Byleth to his room as she would now be sharing it with him. It was spacious, a large bed in the middle of the room, a desk next to the front, close to the door, and a large dresser on the opposite side. She looked around the room a bit, Seteth smiled as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
“Do you like it, my love?” He kissed her neck, his beard tickling her and making her giggle.   
“As long as you are with me,” She smiled up at him lovingly. “It is perfect.”  
He smiled back and kissed her passionately, his hands feeling down her waist. She blushed slightly, biting her lip as she felt his hand roam her body. Seteth moved to her neck and gently nipped at it, Byleth yelping in surprise at how sharp his teeth were.  
“Ah, sorry my love,” Seteth apologized as he kissed where he had bitten her. “I did not mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me Tree,” She smiled and laughed at the confused look on his face.  
“Tree?” He chuckled. “That is new, why that nickname?”  
“Because you are tall, and green,” she smiled at him. “And I can climb you like one.”   
“B-Byleth!” Seteth blushed heavily at her explanation.  
“You act like it’s not true,” She laughs as she wraps her arms around him, facing him as she does so. “Speaking of which, why don’t we try out your bed my love?”  
Seteth blushed at her suggestion but picked her up with no problem. She smiled as he laid her on the bed, kissing her neck again as he started to undress. Byleth let out soft moans as she started to undress with him. They rushed to remove as many layers between them as possible, Seteth only stopping her when she was about to take off her stockings.   
“S-Seteth?” She blushed up at him biting her lip as she waited for him to speak.   
“Keep them on,” His voice was deep, laced with lust as he ran his hands up her curves to her breasts. “I want you, in just those Byleth.”  
She gasped slightly as she felt his teeth skim over her skin again. She was already soaked through because of Seteth’s previous actions. His hand went in between her legs as he slid two fingers into her. Byleth moaned as she grinded against his hand for more friction. A slight chuckle left Seteth’s lips as his fingers curl and feel around inside her. She gasps and moans softly once she climaxes from his hand fingering her. His hands quickly moved to her breasts after that, him palming and messaging them as he moved himself between her legs. He pressed himself between her folds, filling her completely making her moan louder than before. She was still not completely use to him because this was only her second time with him, but now all she felt was pleasure.   
There were no other words to describe the sounds Byleth made other than completely sinful, and he loved every second of hearing her voice. He thrusted into her, fast but controlled, as they made love to each other. It was only when he felt himself coming close to climax that Seteth did something unexpected to Byleth. Right as they orgasmed together, Byleth felt her lover sink his teeth into the left side of her neck. She gasped sharply at his sudden attack to her neck, her nails digging into his back as she clawed down his toned muscles. So much went through her mind as Seteth held her closer, his mouth still latched onto her neck until he was sure he had claimed her properly. Byleth panted, blushing and eyes filled with tears from both overstimulation and pain.   
“Di-did I hurt you, my love?” Seteth frowned as he stroked her cheek lovingly.  
“A bit,” She blushed as she looked up at him. “I’ll feel better if you cuddle with me though.”  
“Of course, my love,” Seteth chuckled and held her close, him staying inside her for the rest of the night. “Anything you wish.”

~~~~

Seteth smiled as Flayn walked with him through the monastery, and to his office that was luckily untouched do to the new advisor not having much time to start moving things around or into boxes. He was making sure to check in on all of his work that he was behind on, he would have to work extra hard to catch up on what he had missed since his disappearance.   
Byleth on the other hand was given a job as the newest professor there. It leading to her finding out that Jeralt had decided to stay, taking back his job as Captain of the knights of Seiros so he could keep an eye on her. Though she argued with him that she was a grown woman, she was happy to know her father would be staying there with them.   
“So, you decided to teach those Black Eagle kids huh?” Jeralt crossed his arms with a smirk.   
“Yeah,” She smiled. “It was Flayn’s suggestion.”  
“I see,” He nodded as she explained.   
“Which reminds me,” He looked to her as she spoke. “A girl from Golden Deer, Leonie, has been coming up to me and telling me about how she’s your number one apprentice.”  
“Has she?” Jeralt grimaced and sighed at the news. “Sorry about that kid, I trained her awhile back at one of the villages I went to.”  
She smiled as she listened to her father talk, happy to have him with her. Especially in this unfamiliar territory. 

The children of Black Eagle were amazing, as were those in Golden Deer and Blue Lions. However, there were always a few students who were not always the sharpest swords in the training room. It had only been a few weeks since she started her job as a professor and already, she was being hit on by a few of the noble boys. Even some of the knights and other staff members had taken an interest in her.   
“Come on Professor,” Sylvain shrugged hitting on her for the dozenth time in a row. “Why not go out with one of us?”  
“I agree dear Professor,” Lorenz sighed disheartened. “Even if it is not myself, you have many a suiter to choose from.”  
“Yeah teach,” Claude gave a boyish smirk as he held out a lovely yellow flower. “You should at least give us a chance.”  
Byleth sighed as a slight headache came upon her, she had been feeling especially terrible as of recently. Nausea had a good grip on her, and a sudden wave of anxiety filled her as the boys “cornered” her. She felt large warm hands grip her arms from behind as a familiar earthy scent wrapped around, he and calmed her nerves. She didn’t know why, but Seteth’s present and very scent would make her feel better in an instance.   
“Seteth,” Claude smirked as the other two stepped away slightly. “What’s going on?”  
“Don’t try to make small talk Claude,” The older man glared at the three boys fiercely. “I don’t appreciate you three bothering my fiance while she is sick.”  
The three went pale as they realized exactly why the Professor didn’t seem interested in them. Them going slack-jawed as they watched Seteth pick Byleth up and take her upstairs to rest for the day. She smiled sweetly up at her lover, falling asleep as he carried her to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I got another chapter down. if you are liking my AU, please check out my other AU for this couple called Pomegranate Seeds. It's a Persephone/Hades AU where Seteth is arranged to be Married to Byleth. And if you are looking for something a little longer, look to my other fic To Old and New Saints.


	5. Morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth finally reveals his true nature to Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some soft Setleth in our lives. lol

Seteth sighed as he stroked her cheek lovingly, Byleth had been sleeping for most of the day because of a slight fever from what Manuela told him. As she slept, he caught up on his paperwork, making sure to look over everything he had not done when he was kidnapped. It was that thought that made him question things even more, who had kidnapped him, who had wanted to use him. These were the only memories he was having trouble with.

“Seteth?” He looked up seeing his fiancé wrapped up in a blanket. “Why are you still working?”

“I am trying to catch up on work my love,” He smiled as he walked over and held her close. “What are you doing awake dearest?”

“I had a nightmare,” She nuzzled into his shoulder.

“The one of war?” He frowned.

“No,” She shook her head. “One of, a child, a little one who was crying in a temple.”

“Curious,” Seteth said softly. “Well, would you feel more comfortable staying here with me then?”

“Yes,” She looked up at him with her big beautiful green eyes.

It did not take long for him to get used to her new appearance, though he did worry for his love since it happened. Especially with how Rhea would look at her after he had explained the situation, they had been put in. It was as if she saw past her like she was looking at something that was not Byleth.

“Sweetheart?” He heard her trying to get his attention.

“Ah, apologies my dear,” He smiled as he picked her up and held her as he continued to work. “I have much on my mind thanks to all of the work I left behind.”

“It’s okay,” She nuzzled into his shoulder as she started to fall asleep again.

Seteth could not help but smile when she was like this, her adorable little mannerisms as she would cuddle with him. To say he was wrapped around her finger was an understatement. If anything, he was completely and utterly enraptured by his lover.

~~~~

Byleth’s sickness only seemed to worsen, after a month and a half at the monastery, her becoming unusually snappy with some of the students, mostly Sylvain or Felix as he would demand her to fight. Leonie, herself was also one of the students to face the young professor’s rage. However, it was when she became emotional out of nowhere that Seteth worried for his lover.

She seemed to become upset quite easily when she found him in the presence of other women. Especially the woman who was supposed to replace him when he went missing. However, it seemed different when she was around the students, if anything she had become fiercely protective of them.

“Byleth,” He walked towards his fiancé when he saw her in the cathedral. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” She spoke keeping her eyes on the statues that were there. “Seteth?”

“Yes?” He answered as he stood by her, worried at seeing her slightly dazed stare.

“Who are these people?” She moved her gaze away from the statue of Saint Cichol.

“Ah,” He nodded as his smile faltered slightly. “I understand now, I had forgotten that Jeralt had raised you without the knowledge on the saints.”

Byleth simply nodded and turned her attention back to the statue as he seemed drawn to Saint Cichol’s statue in particular. Seteth couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as she stared at his statue. A pride that quickly deflated when he realized how much he had kept from his lover. He looked up at the stone version of him, a slight frown on his face as he explained the saints and what they stood for.

~~~~

Byleth spent her off-hours in the library, a slight smile on her face as she had found a novel that the librarian had missed. She put it away under her arm as she heard footsteps come up from behind her. When she turned around there standing was Aelfric, he stared at her, looking at her up and down as she stiffened slightly. All of her senses saying that she was in a dangerous situation. He walked over to her making her slightly step away from him.

“Hello Byleth,” He smiled at her. “It’s been a while.”

“Y-yeah, it ha-has.” Byleth knew Aelfric had an uncomfortable vibe about him, but this was different.

She felt on edge as he was cornering her, and her every instinct demanded her to leave as he closed in on her. She searched for a way out, her fight or flight mode kicking in as she wanted to run away. When her back hit the wall, her anxiety skyrocketed as she looked up and saw that Aelfric was nearly on top of her. At least until she heard a very familiar growl from behind the brunette.

Seteth was livid when he saw his mate scared out of her mind as the former priest had cornered her on the second level of the library. He could not stop his instincts as a primal angry growl left his throat as he had the younger man hanging over the edge of the railing. He glared at the man who’s face held terror as Seteth was more than willing to let him fall from the height that they were at. Byleth gasped as she rushed to her lover, hugging him, and begging him to stop what he was doing. He wanted to not listen to her, he wanted to throw the man out the window for even looking at what was his. However, Byleth had Seteth wrapped around her finger and he would do anything she asked of him. It didn’t take long after that for the guards to arrive with a very angry Jeralt, who let Seteth leave very quickly with Byleth afterward.

“Byleth?” He looked at his fiancé who looked at the floor as he led her to their room. “My love?”

“I love you,” She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes as her mouth was in a frown. “But I need the truth Seteth, truth on what that was, on what has been going on with you since we arrived here.”

Seteth frowned as he realized why she was hurt, why her body shaking, how he had hurt her. He sighed and nodded as he locked the door behind them. Both of them sitting down on the bed as he took a deep breath and tried to find where to start. Finally, to land on a confession to explain everything to her.

“My love,” He looked her in the eyes as he began. “I am no mere advisor to the church.”

Byleth looked up at him confused but curious about where this was going.

“As you remember, I spoke to you about the four saints,” He watched as she looked even more confused at him. “I am one of those four saints, my love.”

Byleth’s eyes widened as if something had clicked in her mind as she waited for him to continue.

“I am saint Cichol,” He sighed as he squeezed her hands slightly. “And as you may have realized that would make Flayn, saint Cethleen.”

Byleth blinked as she pulled her hands away from him. Seteth felt his heartache as he watched it leave the room with Byleth.

~~~~

He ended up burring himself in his work for the next month after that. It was an understatement to say that Seteth was stressed. Lyssa, his current helper as Flayn was now allowed to join the classes due to Byleth’s insistence, was usually his only help now. Byleth had avoided him as much as she could, even though they shared a room now, he found that either he or Byleth would show up late and fall asleep before the other arrived back. The mornings were no different as he noticed she had started to wake up before him just to avoid him. Seteth was heartbroken, he started to sleep in his office more often than anything, only returning to their room when he knew Byleth was not there or when she was asleep so he could bath and change his clothes.

Today had been no different as he walked back to his room, those he passed by looking at him with pity in their eyes. Even Jeralt, the very father of Byleth, held pity for him, that’s when he knew he must look terrible. He walked inside, going towards the closet to take out a fresh robe, a clean shirt, and pants. He was on autopilot as he continued his routine, gasping as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Seteth?” Byleth’s voice came as he stiffened in her arms. “Stay please.”

Seteth let out a light sigh as he held her hands, a small smile on his face as he did not turn back to her. He could feel her tremble as he held her hands there, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand. Byleth laid her head on his back, listening to his heartbeat.

“What brought on this change Byleth?” He sighed as he let himself enjoy her touch.

“I had a heart to heart with my dad,” She let out a breath she was holding. “And I realized a few things from this situation.”

“Like what Byleth?” He turned around as he pulled her arms off him.

“That you are still the man I fell in love with,” She stroked his cheek, smiling a bit as he melted in her touch. “Even if you did keep secrets from me.”

Seteth chuckles a bit as he held her hand there on his cheek. It felt amazing being with his love again, having her arms around him, feeling her touch again. He kissed her palm lovingly; she could feel the tension start to melt away from his muscles.

“Come on,” She smiled as she pulled him to their personal bathing chamber. “I think you need to relax my love.”

“That does sound nice.” He purred slightly at the idea.

“Good,” She smiled as she brought him to an already made bath.

Byleth started to help her tired dragon undress as his hands wandered her body slightly. It wasn’t surprising that she had left him to touch starved. He was all too happy to have her undressed and just feel her again. When both of them were properly undressed she made him get in first then joined in the hot water. Seteth relaxed at least until he felt Byleth shift and turn towards him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing against him as she straddled him. Seteth bit his lip at the sight of the woman he loved, naked and waiting for him.

“Byleth?” He blushed as his breath caught in his throat.

“Yes, My saint?” She smiled when she saw his face become a deep red at the new nickname.

“You are pushing things, my love,” He panted as he felt her start to kiss his chin then his neck.

“Good,” She moved to his ears, nibbling and licking the shell as her hand moving down his torso. “We have catching up to do tonight.”

“I-I ha-have, Ah-hah,” He gasped as he felt her hand on his cock. “Byleth, Please~.”

“Please what, Cichol~?” She smirked when he moaned a little louder than normal at the sound of his true name on her lips.

He groaned as she played with him, his panting quickened as her hand pumped him until he was hard and swollen. It was when she started to grind on him that he grabbed her hips to stop her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder keeping her stationed there, both unmoving from their position.

“You are going to be the death of me, dearest one,” He sighed as he looked up at her.

“Was that too much, too fast sweetheart?” She smiled at him, stroking his cheek as he tried to relax.

“Yes, my love,” He melted in her touch. “I am sorry I am not of use to you right now.”

“That is nonsense, my saint,” She giggled every time she saw him blush at the nickname. “Plus, if anything this is an apology for hurting you like I did.”

Seteth smiled sweetly as he kissed his lover, holding her close, and relaxing his hold on her hips.

“You do not have to apologize about that darling,” He kissed her lovingly as she again started to grind on him.

“Yes, I do my love,” She made the kiss deepen as she positioned herself, lining his tip with her entrance. “Y-ah, Fuck.”

Seteth groaned as he held her there, her walls squeezing him as she fully took him into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He panted as she bounced on him once to see if he was ready for her to move.

“You trusted me with this secret, my love,” She ran her hands through his hair, lovingly kissing his neck in a spot that made him squirm under her slightly. “And I left you by yourself instead of accepting you immediately.”

“My love?” He gasped slightly as he felt her bite down into his neck.

She moaned as he began thrusting up into her, as she bounced with him. Their rhythms working together as they tangled themselves in their lovemaking. Coming closer and closer to their climax as she bit down into him again in the same place as before, and her nails digging into his back as they came together.

He held her close after they had dried themselves and got into bed. A smile on his face as she rested her head on his chest. Her listening to his heartbeat, and for a few seconds, it was almost like she could hear a second heartbeat dancing in rhythm with his. In the unconscious state of sleep, Seteth and Byleth both dreamed sweet dreams of the future. What it held for them, and what it held for their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Jeralt in later chapters.


	6. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally finds out why she's been sick. Seteth is starting to get fed up with Rhea. Flayn and the three Lords of the country make a slight but important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for everyone!

Byleth panted as she trained in the arena. Slightly exhausted and short of breath. She sighed as she worried about being out of shape, as she noticed she was starting to slightly gain weight. She wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and take a nap, but she knew that would do no good. Going to rest a bit on one of the benches as a few of the other students walked in. They were all girls, if she remembered correctly, they were Mercedes, Hilda, and Dorathea. Apparently, they were talking about the normal girlish things, rumors of things that have happened around the monastery. It was only when they brought up their moon cycle that something hit Byleth for the first time since she arrived there. She got up and walked straight to Manuela’s office to help confirm her own suspicions.   
“Manuela?” She spoke calmly.  
“Ah, Professor!” She sounded absolutely excited at the fact Byleth was there. “What can I help you with?”  
“Um,” She walked further into the room, making sure both of them were alone. “I need you to check me for something.”  
“My, has that sickness not gone away?” She looked at the young woman worried.  
“It has left slightly,” She sighs, still feeling sick from the morning. “But um, Manuela I need you to check for something else.”  
“Oh, what do you mean?” She walked over to Byleth so they could speak a bit quieter. “Are you feeling a different kind of sickness?”  
“It’s not that,” She bit her lip as she fidgeted. “Manuela, I haven’t had my…..cycle in a while.”  
“I see,” Manuela nodded as she looked into her collections of tea. “Um let’s see, I have one for unwanted pregnancies somewhere.”  
“Wh-what?!” Byleth looked shocked and covered her stomach protectively.  
“Was that…..Byleth was that not why you came here for?” She blinked surprised at the suddenness of Byleth’s fear.   
“No, it’s not, I came to confirm if I am or not Manuela,” Byleth frowned as she hugged herself.  
“I see, then sit down please,” She smiled as she put her teas away, relieved that this was not an unhappy visit.   
Byleth nodded and sat on one of the beds and flinched slightly as Manuela examined her. She shivered as she was both excited and worried about what news she was going to be given. Manuela smiled slightly as she looked at Byleth.  
“You are pregnant Professor,” She spoke cheerfully.   
Byleth looked surprised but also a strong blooming of joy filled her. A smile appeared on her face as she hugged Manuela and left to Seteth’s office. 

~~~~

Seteth spoke with Rhea about some of the decisions she had made as of recently. The ordering of death to those who worked for the western church, instead of interrogating them. The uncaring of leaving their foes on the battlefield. The fact that she was giving missions to his fiancé that would not be given to professors like Manuela, and Hanneman. He had to verbally confront her for wanting to send Byleth out again after finding out about her being ill. She acted as if Byleth was some invincible creature that could not be harmed.   
“Seteth?” He heard his lover as she walked into his office.   
“Ah, hello my love, I was not expecting you,” He smiled as he got up to greet her. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, I was coming to see if I could steal you away from your work,” She smiled up at him. “Come and take a break with me.”  
“I suppose I have been working all day,” He smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.   
“Good,” She smiled as she pulled him away from his office. “Let’s fish.”  
Seteth chuckled as his lover enjoyed his hobby a bit more then he did. Though he did enjoy their time together so he never complained when they would fish the pond. He noticed that today was slightly different, as Byleth only grabbed one fishing rod and had him fish for her as she leaned on him. He smiled as he enjoyed the fact, she wanted to be close to him. He didn’t move until he saw Byleth pull something out of her pocket.   
“Why do you have a clam with you, my love?” He set the rod down as he looked to his fiancé.  
“Open it and you’ll find out,” She smiled as she leaned on him again.   
He looked at her a bit confused, but he opened it. A lovely cream-colored pearl sat on the meat of the clam. Seteth looked at Byleth an eyebrow raised as he watched his lover.  
“Dearest, why did you give me a clam with a pearl in it?” He questioned as she gave him a smile.  
“Because it reminds me of the ocean and that reminds me of you.” She leaned on him, looking into his eyes.   
A slight blush came across his cheeks as he gave her a loving smile. He kissed her sweetly, wrapping one arm around her as he held the pearl in his other hand. She smiled as she felt the world around them disappear each, the time he kissed her. She broke the kiss as her hands held his face, they stared at each other lovingly as they enjoyed the moment.  
“Also, that is probably how small the baby is right now.” She said quickly as she tried to pull away slightly.  
However, Byleth was unable to move very far due to Seteth’s iron grip on her waist. Shock clear on his face for a good two minutes. Byleth frowned worrying that her lover was not happy that they were having a child, it only lasts a few seconds as Seteth brought her into a passionate loving kiss. His hands moving from around her to on her still small belly. A bright smile on both of their faces as their kiss broke.  
“You are happy?” She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
“I am so completely and incredibly happy,” He smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. “And far beyond anything else my dearest heart.”  
Byleth smiled wholeheartedly as she nuzzled into her lover’s neck. 

~~~~

Flayn was elated at the fact of a younger sibling, but no matter how happy she was the looming darkness of the upcoming events was held on her back. Flayn worried for her father and stepmother as Rhea seemed to be very interested in Byleth. Edelgard had spoken promised their safety if she cooperated with her, Claude, and Dimitri vouching that Rhea needed to be taken down for her family to be truly safe.   
“Are you having second thoughts?” The princess asked the green-haired girl.  
“No, I’m just very worried about the baby on its way,” Flayn admitted. “I do not want Byleth to be hurt, nor my father, maybe we should talk to them as well?”  
“That Isn’t a bad idea El,” Dimitri supported Flayn’s ideas whenever she gave input to the incoming rebellion.   
“I have to agree with the Prince and the saint,” Claude chimed in. “If you want to really ensure their safety at least and Teach is important in this war.”  
The princess sighed as she mulled over the options, they were right, Byleth was important to their cause. She nodded in agreement finally, watching and waiting for their retainers to join them in planning out their next step in the plan. They will not allow the injustice of the church to continue its havoc, any longer. 

~~~~

Seteth sighed, exhausted after he and Jeralt argued with Rhea over Byleth again. The two men who loved the famous Ashen Demon telling the Archbishop that Byleth was in no shape to fight. Seteth demanding Rhea to stop trying to send his future wife on dangerous missions, and Jeralt telling her off for wanting Byleth to still fight while pregnant.   
He barely even noticed that his lover was already waiting in bed for him, cuddling with his pillow and wearing his nightshirt. He chuckled as he walked over, undressing as he joined her in bed. Gently waking her so he could get his nightshirt back.   
“Seteth?” She looked up at him lovingly.   
“Hello, my love,” He kissed her sweetly. “I need my nightshirt back dearest one.”   
“Don’t wanna,” She nuzzled more into his pillow.   
“Honestly love,” He smiled and kissed her again effectively distracting her to take his pillow from her hands.  
“Seteth~,” She purred as he kissed her again, removing his nightshirt from her.  
“B-Byleth?” He blushed heavily as he saw she was completely bare under it.  
She smiled as she pulled him back down to her, kissing him passionately. Her hands moving down to pull free his cock from his small clothes. Her delicate fingers moving around his shaft as she pumped him. He gasped slightly as he broke their kiss and pulled her hands away from his member.   
“You are pushing your luck Byleth,” He growled in her ear.   
“Am I?” She placed a slender finger to the bottom of her lip, acting coy.   
Seteth smirked as he loomed over his lover, she giggled lightly as he turned out the candlelight for their nightly escapades. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he felt himself fill her fully. A satisfying moan leaving her throat, her cunt already dripping from her anticipation from before. Seteth kissed her passionately as he started to thrust inside her at an even pace. The rhythm of their lovemaking slow at first as Seteth slowly built up momentum, his pace quickening as Byleth started to buck her hips in sync with him. He felt her nails in his back again as she panted and whined his name. Her climax was only seconds before his own as he held her close burying himself into her. In the end, the only thing that filled the air around them being their panting and the mixing scent of the two.   
Byleth felt herself drifting off with Seteth, as the two laid on their sides, facing each other and still joined together. Seteth held her close as he was also slowly consumed by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the pearl reveal was cute and had to write it.


	7. A Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is quiet, mostly at least for Byleth and Seteth. The three lords run into slight trouble getting the Professor on their side. A slight something is blooming between Flayn and the Lion prince. And Rhea seems unhappy with Seteth and Byleth's relationship. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this fic could use some wholesomeness, and only a tiny bit of spicy. lol

She was on edge throughout the whole month, it reminding, her of when she had first arrived at her, now home. She was completely worn to the bone and Seteth was starting to get fed up with her not listening to him on getting rest. It only became worse once they were given a confirmation on her pregnancy. Her telling her father also didn’t go over as well as she had imagined, him wanting to hunt down Seteth and beat him within an inch of his life. It took much convincing to not hurt her soon-to-be-husband for impregnating her.  
“Byleth,” He smiled at her sweetly as he sat next to her on the bed. “How are you feeling my love?”  
“Dizzy still,” She relaxed at his touch when he stroked her cheek. “Your hands are cold my saint.”  
“It is becoming winter soon dearest,” He chuckled as he kissed her sweetly. “The air is starting to freeze, and the snow is starting to fall.”  
“Don’t go all poetic on me,” She pouted at him. “As is you already romanced me into swelling like a cow.”  
“You are not as big as a cow my dear,” He chuckled and kissed her hand lovingly. “And you haven’t even swelled so large yet.”  
“Please don’t remind me that I am supposed to get bigger,” She whined as he joined her in bed, kissing her again. 

~~~~

Flayn read as she lounged in her room, Dimitri asleep on the bed. This had become what they were used to, nothing but silent peace and contentment around the other. Flayn started to find herself not being able to sleep without the young prince now as she blew out the candle in her room finally.   
She enjoyed his presence, but she knew that this calm would not last long. Eventually, he would need to leave, and she’d be by herself again. She didn’t understand why she felt so disappointed by that fact. She knew he couldn’t stay, yet she wanted him to. She sighed as she relaxed, closing her eyes and trying her best to go to sleep. 

~~~~

Rhea paced around her room upset and annoyed. She knew the child from that fire had to have survived, she could feel it in her heart. And through the months of Jeralt being back with his child, it felt right to say the girl was that baby. What upset her the most was the fact that Seteth her advisor and brother had impregnated her.   
“This is upsetting,” She cursed under her breath as she paced. 

~~~~

He watched as she taught a lecture on battalions, she was amazing with the children she had under her wing. He smiled as he watched her, he truly could not take his eyes off her, it becoming more difficult to try when her belly started to show slightly. She radiated, a beautiful glow around her that only mothers could possess.   
“You need to stop staring at me when I need to get work done love,” She walked up to him with a smile on her face.  
“Are you saying you don’t like it when I watch you?” He smirked wrapping his arms around her as she kissed his chin.   
“No,” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “It’s just hard to focus when you are watching me.”  
“Of course, my love,” He chuckled as he kissed her holding her close.  
“Um…Professor?” They heard a familiar voice speak up.  
Seteth coughed and let go of Byleth, blushing heavily as he turned towards the students with Byleth. She sighed slightly disappointed as she smiled at her students. The three house leaders waiting there looking almost as embarrassed as Seteth.   
“My teacher we would like to have a word with you,” Edelgard spoke up just as Claude was about to break the ice. “In private?”  
Byleth frowned slightly with the way the princess looked at Seteth. She knew Edelgard didn’t particularly care for the church, she was similar to her father in that way, but Seteth was her lover. She crossed her arms and shook her head.   
“Whatever you have to say to me,” She stated her tone going cold as annoyance filled her. “You can say in front of Seteth.”  
The girl took a step back at how cold Byleth’s tone went. She could feel the anger off her beloved teacher. Claude quickly stepped in to help along with Dimitri, but it was Seteth to resolve the situation.  
“Apologies Princess,” He bowed slightly. “Byleth does not mean to come off as offended by your request.”  
The two boys froze in surprise as did Edelgard, they watched the advisor as he put a gentle hand on Byleth’s lower back. Byleth pouted slightly as she leaned on Seteth slightly. She knew he was not upset with her but his hand on her meant he wanted her to calm down.   
“As you three know, Byleth is currently expecting,” He smiled slightly. “She will have moments where she will snap at everyone without meaning to, so apologies to all of you in advance.”  
“Of course,” Dimitri nodded as he bowed, making Claude and Edelgard follow. “It was insensitive of us to forget like that, especially with how excited Flayn has been.”  
“Flayn?” Seteth’s tone wavered slightly as he looked down at the prince.  
“Ah,” Dimitri stood up straight and smiled. “Yes, she’s been telling everyone how excited she is to be gaining a niece or nephew.”  
“Oh,” Seteth sighed slightly relieved. “I would hope so, I would not want her to be upset with Byleth and I getting married soon.”   
“Of course,” Claude chuckled as he draped an arm around the young Prince. “Anyway, we just wanted to talk to you about our recent tests teach!”  
“I…Is that all?” Byleth raised. “Why did you need to speak with me alone if it was about that?”  
“Well, you know how embarrassed the princess can get,” Claude smirked. “She just didn’t want Seteth scolding her because of that.”  
Seteth raised an eyebrow at the three, Byleth smirked slightly at her lover, she knew he didn’t believe them. Byleth looked at the three and sighed slightly. She went off to her desk and pulled out the tests.   
“Well,” She smiled at them. “I can tell you that I haven’t graded them yet, so you’ll just have to wait.”  
She smirked as she went back to Seteth and told them goodbye as they left the classroom. 

~~~~

She chuckled as they returned to their bedroom, Seteth looked tired as he sat on the bed. She placed her papers on his personal desk. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled sweetly at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Tired my love?” She smirked at him as she kissed his chin.  
“Yes,” He smiled at her. “But never too much to not give you attention.”  
She smiled and kissed him and relaxed her body around him. Seteth loved this side of Byleth, her wanting nothing more than to be touched and loved by him. She would have times of just having her hand lay in his, content with just physical contact. He kissed her forehead, her nuzzling more into him as he laid back with her.   
“You seem like you could use a nap,” She smiled as she started to unbutton his robes.   
“I may be needed my love,” He sighed but did not stop her.   
“You need to be well-rested if you are to be useful,” She kissed him again, peeling the robe from him as she laid him down. “You need to not overwork yourself.”  
“I suppose you are right my love,” He smiled up at her as he set his hands on her hips. “Though I very much doubt what you want to do is let me sleep.”  
“To be fair once this baby comes,” She kissed his neck. “I won’t have you all to myself anymore.”  
He chuckled as he slipped his hands under her blouse, lifting it up as he kissed her lovingly. He felt her unbutton his shirt as they started to undress each other. That was until a loud knock came from the door and a familiar voice came from outside the door.  
“Seteth,” Rhea spoke outside the door expectantly. “I would like to speak to you, it is urgent.”  
“Of course, Archbishop,” He sighed annoyed at the interruption, kissing his lover as he got up. “Allow me a moment please.”  
Byleth frowned, disappointed at the interruption, and sighing as she sat up in their bed. Seteth buttoned up his shirt and dressed in his robes again. He kissed her once more before opening the door and facing Rhea.   
“Lady Rhea,” He straightened himself, looking at her slightly annoyed.   
“We must speak Seteth,” She kept her composure, even though all she wished to do was reprimand him for what he had done to the Goddess’ vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being as short as it is. I'll try to make the next chapter a longer one, but I am currently taking classes again. So yeah school comes first ya know.


	8. Conflict and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth starts to distrust Rhea, giving the three lords an opening on getting him on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos that is all.

Rhea took a sip of her tea as she sat across from Seteth. He looked annoyed with her, far more than usual. She supposed she could understand it, but she was already upset with him. The fact that he had defiled the vessel of their mother, **HER MOTHER.** She was never meant to be awake, it was supposed to be Sothis, their mother who awakened. Instead in her place was a puppet, meant to have died.

“Is there a reason you have asked me here?” Seteth sighed as he crossed his arms.

“Yes,” Rhea smiled at her brother. “I wanted to talk to you about the professor.”

“I told you already Rhea,” Seteth sighed as he glared at his sister. “Byleth can not go on missions currently due to her pregnancy.”

“That is not what I want to speak to you about,” Rhea rubbed her face in frustration. “You can not marry her Seteth.”

He looked at her shocked at her statement, a frown still very evident on his face. His shocked expression was soon morphed into anger as he glared at the Archbishop. He looked at her waiting for an explanation.

“As you must have realized,” Rhea sighed as she put her teacup down. “The professor holds a large amount of power within her, she is the goddess’ chosen.”

He watched her intently as he felt the air around them grow cold and yet his body was hot with rage.

“However,” Rhea glared back at her brother. “She is not only the Goddess’ chosen but the vessel of the goddess herself.”

“W-what?” Seteth’s shock returned as he watched Rhea begin to talk about how a few years after Nemesis’ defeat she had begun experimenting with life.

Specifically, she experimented with bringing back the Goddess, of bringing back their mother, of bringing back **HER** mother.

“That child within her must be taken out of her,” Rhea spoke bluntly. “She must be cleansed of your sin and burden.”

“Y-you can not be serious,” Seteth looked bewildered at Rhea’s words. “You wish to kill my child, my lover, all to bring back our mother?”

“Yes,” Rhea smiled as if she thought he was on the same page with her.

On the contrary, Seteth was not on the same page, in fact, he was in a totally different library than her. He slammed his hands onto the table between them. Anger seeping off of him as he glared down at her.

“If you touch Byleth, Rhea,” He growled out. “You will lose the last bit of family you have left.”

~~~~

Anger filled him when he heard what Rhea had done and what she had planned for his lover. To use her like a puppet, like a mere doll that did not matter. He was livid at her, at least until he realized the danger his love was in. He rushed to where he had left her, sighing in slight relief as he saw her napping on the bed. He walked over to her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

“Mmmgh,” She stirred as she wrapped her arms around his arm, opening her eyes as she smiled slightly. “Hello, my love.”

“Hello dearest,” He smiled sadly at her. “I must ask you something, my love.”

“Oh, okay my love,” She sat up leaning up against the pillows in their bed. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Has…..Has Rhea or anyone else been making you uncomfortable?” He watched her, waiting to see if her deminer changed.

“Uncom-uncomfortable in what way?” She fidgeted slightly.

“Have they come up to you and talked to you in a strange way?” Seteth frowned as he saw her become slightly upset. “Or has Rhea been looking at you, but……not seeing you?”

“Like she is seeing someone else you mean?” Byleth frowned as she looked down at her small tummy.

“So, she has been doing that?” He moved closer, his arms reaching for her, wanting to hold her, and comfort her.

“Yes,” Her lip quivered slightly as she let him wrap his arms around her. “She just stares at me sometimes, and it feels like she’s glaring at the baby most of it.”

“I will not allow anyone to hurt you or the baby, my love,” He kissed the top of her head. “You know, that right?”

Byleth could only nod, her body shaking and her eyes burning as she buried herself into Seteh’s chest. He would die before allowing that to happen again. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as he tried calming her down.

~~~~

Flayn glared down Edelgurd as she told her to stop trying to exclude her father. She was there to help them but with her help came the promise that her father would join them. He was a package deal, if they had him on their side, they would have Byleth as well. Dimitri and Claude felt very uncomfortable as they watched the two girls glaring at each other.

“You need to get my father on your side before the professor,” She growled at the white-haired princess.

“For what? The professor is more important then he is,” Edelgurd hissed.

“Um, El?” Dimitri finally spoke up, getting both girls to turn their attention to the Lion and Deer leaders.

“Nice going sunshine,” Claude sighed as Dimitri pouted slightly.

“El, Flayn has a point,” Dimitri agreed with the green-haired girl. “Remember how she reacted by you trying to exclude him before?”

Edelgurd frowned as she remembered back to earlier that day. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had very obviously lost this argument.

~~~~

Flayn looked for her father she had noticed that he had not come out of his room all morning, worry started to fill her. It was when Rhea approached her that she knew why, as her aunt started to question her on her father. She had seemed to have wanted to “talk” with him about the Professor. Flayn knew that Rhea did not like her father in a relationship with her father. She wanted them to have nothing to do with each other. She sighed as she finally got away from her with the help of Hilda and Claude. Heading straight to her Father’s room she knocked and waited for an answer.

“Rhea, I am not in th-Ah Flayn?” He had opened the door before finishing his sentence.

He was in his usual robes, everything smoothed out as she stood up straight. He gave his daughter a sweet smile as he greeted her. The only part of him that looked out of place was that he looked slightly sleep-deprived.

“Is there something you need dearest?” He watched his child as she nodded lightly. “Then come in, Byleth is still asleep but I can still talk.”

“Okay.” She walked in as he closed the door behind her.

“What is wrong my light?” He let her sit down. “You look anxious.”

“It is about Rhea,” She frowned as she looked down to her lap. “It is about Rhea and her role in the crest system father.”

Seteth looked at her shocked but waited and listened to her as she spoke to him.

~~~~

Byleth turned on her side, looking for Seteth as her arm landed on his side of the bed. She sat up groggily, noticing her lover gone from their room. She frowned as she got up looking out the window, she was wrapped in a robe to keep warm out of their bed. Usually, she could see everyone from the view of the window, but at the moment she couldn’t see anyone. It was barely noon. Yet the courtyard looked desolate. Something felt off with everything being so deserted, she sighed as she walked to the door and tried opening it. Panic set in when she found the door locked, she shook the doorknob again trying her hardest to open it. Shaking soon turned into her banging on the door yelling for someone to let her out of the room. Then she heard footsteps, she stopped, putting her ear to the door she listened closely to the sounds. She heard metal boots, and Rhea’s voice screaming at the knights as the got closer to her room. Fear filled her as she looked around to hide, her mind going a million miles a minute, she ultimately scrambled on the floor and hid under the bed. She watched the door as she covered her mouth to hide her anxious breathing. Everything went silent until a sudden bang sounded, as one of the knights kicked in the door. Three knights rushed in with Rhea, another person followed as Rhea ordered them to go and find her outside the room.

“I can’t believe this!” She roared, a deep growl escaping her throat as she turned to the other person.

“How are you surprised, Jeralt betrayed you by hiding Sitiri’s child and Seteth took advantage of her.” A familiar male voice spoke to the Archbishop.

“But to betray me? His sister, His family!” She growled again, an intense energy coming off her.

Byleth felt suffocated by everything around her, tears threatened to fall down her face. She watched as the two left the room, her still holding her breath. She waited a few minutes before crawling out from under the bed, looking around the hallway. When she saw it clear she grabbed her sword and ran as fast as she possibly could, her bare feet hitting the cold cobblestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. :3


	9. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds a safe place to go into hiding, Seteth is running himself ragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bittersweet chapter sorry

She felt the dirt beneath her feet as she fled from the monastery, looking for help where she could find it, that was until she saw the village that surrounded the monastery. It was nearly destroyed, many inhabitants evacuated as fires and soldiers ran wild. The only thought in her head was where was her family. She ran through the woods when she heard the knights next, them rushing around and barking orders to find her. She cursed and winced as her bare feet were pierced by rocks. Tears blurred her vision as she ran away from a place she thought of as a home. She stopped looking for a place to hide, eventually, she found a hollow tree and squeezed herself in. She held her sword close to herself as she tried to remain as quiet as possible.

She let out a scream when she felt an arm grab her and pull her out of the trunk. Struggling and fighting as she cried until she heard the man try and calm her down. It was Alois, as he put a cloak around her sneaking her back to one of the shopkeepers to get her some boots. Byleth couldn’t stop her confusion at seeing her Father’s best friend, but she was glad he was around. She sniffled and stifled a sob as he got the girl a wagon.

“You need to run as fast as possible professor,” Alois frowned. “Leave Fodlan if you must, but you are not safe here.”

“Wh-what about you? Or Dad?” She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear.

“I am meeting up with Jeralt later, right now you need to go,” He smiled bitterly. “You have more to think about than just yourself now.”

She stopped at that, in all of this fear and running she had forgotten she was pregnant. She frowned and nodded as she left on the wagon, a sob catching in her throat. She needed to think of her child now, she needed to find Seteth.

~~~~

She was on the road for hours, her eyes burned from crying so much. She sighed as she stopped to make camp, frowning as she unlatched the horses so they could eat and rest. She looked through the wagon, it held a decent number of items inside so she could travel, she thanked Alois for being so thoughtful of her. She used one of the bags as a pillow, and used her cloak as a blanket, she was tired, turning out her lantern so the plant life around her wagon hid her. She tried relaxing but only felt uneasy. Her eyes filled up with tears as she began to silently sob, she was scared and alone now. She was the only one able to protect her child. Eventually, she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

She woke up with her head hurting, her eyes stung as the bright sun shined into the wagon. Her back hurt from sleeping in the wagon without a cushion for her belly. She would need to find somewhere safe to sleep. She sighed as she stretched slightly and gasped in surprise as she felt her baby kick. She smiled as she rubbed her belly gently, tears filled her eyes as joy-filled her, but it slowly leaving as she realized that the one person she wanted to share was not there. Again, she started to cry again as she curled up into a ball. She missed her lover, her family, both found and not. 

It took her hours to finally calm down as she got back on the road. She was heading farther into Alliance territory as she got farther away from the church. Eventually stopping at a village where she could rest. Though going to an inn was out of the question because of her not packing away enough money for one. She sighed as she set up her little bedding area, sighing as she tried relaxing again. She lightly rubbed a hand over her belly as she spoke to her baby.

“I wonder what you will be like,” She spoke softly to it. “I hope when you come, you know you are loved, so very loved.”

She frowned as she tried to sleep again. Her heart broke even though it did not beat. It was a warm feeling that finally calmed her enough to sleep, staring at her belly and spreading to the rest of her.

~~~~

Seteth was restless, anxious as he helped the lords plan out their next attacks. He was not in the best of spirits, he was on edge as they had made him flee without Byleth. Alois promised him that she had escaped, but every second she was not in front of him, every moment she was not there with them he grew more anxious. Flayn could see how this affected her father, her heart broke as she watched him run himself ragged. She tried to help him get rest, but it was barely any use.

“You are worried about him,” Dimitri walked up to Flayn worried about her.

“It is like he is lost without her,” Flayn frowned. “If we do not find her soon, I fear I will lose him again, and this time I may not get him back.”

He nodded in understanding, as he walked with Flayn on the castle grounds. He knew the two saints were exhausted from the war effort. Claude was one of the only people keeping the Black Eagle students in line and Edelgard from running them into exhaustion.

~~~~

Byleth sighed as she traveled Fodlan, months were passing by quickly, and she only became bigger while in hiding. She had luckily found an abandoned cabin in the woods, close to a village if she did need anything that she couldn’t farm or forge for. She sighed as she sat down in a rocking chair she had recently made from an old tree. She had taken up a week to fix up the small cabin, making a small farm and making sure she had enough food to survive on. She sighed as she tried relaxing in the chair, a pillow she stuffed at her back, and a blanket on her lap as she watched out the window. Her rubbing her belly lightly as her baby started kicking.

“You are restless too huh?” She sighed as she watched the sky over her.

It looked like it was ready to storm, much like when she met Seteth. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered how alone she was. Her heart broke as she remembered that she was not safe and that her lover was not there with her. The baby kicking her again to get her attention, she took a deep breath as she tried to relax and calm down her baby.

~~~~

Seteth frowned as Flayn pleaded for him to get sleep. He knew he was useless to his daughter and the army if he did not get sleep. He was restless though as he wanted nothing more than to find his pregnant lover. He sighed as he finally gave in though, going to his temporary room for sleep. It was in his dreams that he could see her again. Where he could dream of his family together and safe. He felt his heartache as he saw his lover, remembering how she was so carefree. His thoughts going from the thought of his loving little family together to the memories of how he was able to hold her. The memory of him touching her silk skin, her mint hair pooling around her, her mouth in a perfect “o” shape as she cried out in pleasure. Seteth woke up, early morning, cold sweat running down him as he gasped for air, he sat up noticing his very obvious erection. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He missed his lover; he missed the warmth they provided each other. He tried to relax, trying his hardest to will his erection away. It took full minutes but finally, it went down. He got up and dressed so he could continue working, as it was the only thing keeping him sane now.

~~~~

Byleth was hiking a little farther into the forest she panted as she could hear a feminine voice calling to her. She tried walking faster, her water had broken this morning and now she was walking through the forest as her contractions became closer to each other. She was exhausted when she finally heard the voice say that she could stop traveling further. She looked up and saw a beautiful lake area, flowers were everywhere, and the water was clear. A beautiful assortment of trees surrounding it. She gasped as another contraction hit her, tears running down her cheeks.

“Help me,” She cried. “Help me, please!”

_‘Get in the water, and I will help you.’_

She gasped at the voice, it sounded so familiar, but she was in far too much pain to properly determine it. She sobbed as she did what it said, the water was cool, and it only was up to her waist. She whimpered as she laid back on instinct, feeling her whole body contort in pain. She cried as she finally felt her labor start. She cried as she felt the pain of the child being pushed from her body. She wanted to scream, she wanted someone there with her, she didn’t want to be alone while she was giving birth.

_‘Continue Byleth, your son is counting on you.’_

She gasped as she realized the voice with her. Sothis, her old friend was there trying to help her as she gave birth. Sobbing as with each push came some of the worst pain she’s ever felt. She screamed as hours passed and still there was no baby. It took her one last push and gasp as she finally pushed out a child. Grabbing him she cut his cord and crawled out of the lake. She noticed the lake was not red with blood and neither was she, though she felt very sore. She sighed as she decided not to question a gift when it was given to her. She wrapped her son in her coat.

“Sothis?” She looked up and frowned. “Thank you, so much.”

She looked on her son, a beautiful full head of dark blond hair on his head. He looked like her father, and also his own. She smiled as she kissed his head as he whines and fussed from being born. She held her son close to her breast as she thought on a name for him.

“I shall name you after my father, and your other name,” Byleth smiled as he was the first Nabatean born in centuries. “The Nabatean name will be Sorin, that was the name your father gave you my sun, my center.”

She smiled as she walked back to her small cabin so she could wait out the rest of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is here! and we love him!


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth bumps into some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is a mama bear no one convince me otherwise.

She sighed as she held her son in her arms, the swaddle tied perfectly around her as it held him close to her breast. He was quite the fussy baby and didn’t like being the bouncing of the wagon. She smiled slightly at the face he made when he was actively displeased, he looked so much like his father when he made that face. Or when he smiled, his green eyes mirroring the man she loved. She rubbed his back gently as she walked beside their wagon, waiting for him to calm before getting back on it. They had started traveling after a week from his birth, her feeling that the knights of Serios were closing in on them. She sighed as she only had the wagon and the horses now. Her exploring a good portion of Fodlan she had heard rumors that the armies were being led by a tactful general. She was traveling Fargus, looking for any of her students or allies. She shivered as the cold hit her harder than she was expecting. She had wrapped her son in an extra blanket as she tried keeping him warm.   
“Halt!” She heard ahead of her as she tried pulling her cloak tighter over her. “Who are you? State your name and purpose here!”   
“I am just traveling through,” She spoke as she held her son closer to her body.  
“Likely story,” The man walked up to her, looking her up and down. “Traveling alone I see.”  
She grimaced as she saw a smirk appear on the soldier’s lips. Stepping back, she glared at him and the other soldiers behind him. Her son began to fuss again making some of them back off, their leader’s smirk only widened. She was ready to take on the lot of them if it meant keeping her child safe, her lip curled as a growl left her throat, her teeth bared as a warning that she would rip his throat out if he came closer. He stepped back putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. Another growl came from her as her son began to cry. It was when they heard more soldiers coming that she backed away, holding her son close as the others were led by three cloaked figures.   
“Sires!” The leading soldier bowing in respect to the three figures.   
“What is going on here?” One of the figures spoke, he was a young man, with a blue cloak and fur on his shoulders.  
“This….woman, here was trespassing, and looked suspicious,” He spoke glaring at Byleth as she returned his gaze. “Instead of stating her business clearly tried to fight us.”  
“Tha-That is not true!” She glared at the man, her voice horse from being out in the cold too long.   
“Then why are you hiding your identity?” He spat at her as she glared.  
“I am not hiding anything!” Byleth glared at the man, holding her son close to her, ready to run.  
“Then please remove your hood ma’am,” Another cloaked figure spoke, her voice also horse and nearly gone just as Byleth’s was.  
“I…..I can not do that,” She trembled as she stepped back slightly.   
“Why not?” The blue figure asked, the other two staying back and watching.   
“I….I ju-just can-can’t,” Her voice cracked as she realized her predicament.   
Byleth was in between a rock and a hard place. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw that she was either going to be captured or die. These people had cornered her, and though she spent months in hiding and running, she was tired. Her son’s birth had taken so much out of her, not just physically but emotionally as she was raising him by herself. 

~~~~

Seteth was annoyed at this situation, every minute they waisted, the more he felt he was losing Byleth. This woman on the road seemed suspicious, but not dangerous. If anything, she seemed scared and upset. He took in a deep breath, that was when he smelled it, the smell of flowers, the scent of her, but it had mixed with another smell, a familiar new one. He looked at the woman and walked up, stopping slightly as he heard the distinct cry of a child. The child smelled like a fireplace and various woods that both of them loved. His heart pounded as he walked closer, the scents steeling his resolve as he pushed past Dimitri and ignored Flayn’s worried warnings. The woman backed up until her back was to a tree and she shivered when his hands met her cheeks. They brought her up to meet him in a kiss, one that held in it every emotion he had when he had left, the feeling of regret, fear, sadness, and yet it held relief to know she was there before him. His kiss telling her how much he missed her without him having to say it in words.  
“Byleth,” He said finally when the kiss broke, as she sobbed as she looked back into familiar forest green eyes.  
Everyone had been shocked by Seteth’s boldness in kissing a stranger, but when they realized who she was, Dimitri and Flayn were all too happy to see their professor. Tears came to Flayn’s eyes as she rushed over and hugged the two, happy to have her family whole again. Seteth smiled as he held his girls close, Byleth sobbing into his shoulder as she released all of her emotions, she had held back the past months. Dimitri quickly reprimanding the soldiers as he had them taken away. Byleth calmed as her son then began fussing, only to be surprised by her lover taking their son from her and holding him for the first time. A smile spread across her face as she watched him calm the boy down.  
“He is beautiful Byleth,” Seteth spoke as he looked up at her, looking at her as if she had given him the greatest gift in the world.   
Flayn smiled as she rushed over and was given her brother, a beautiful smile on her face as she saw him. The two were absolutely in love with Byleth’s son. Her son also seemed very happy with all the attention he was getting.

~~~~

She fell asleep on the way back to the palace, her head nuzzled into Seteth’s shoulder as he took her inside. Their son also asleep as he cuddled with his mother. He sighed as he laid them down in the bed undressing Byleth so she could sleep comfortably on the bed. He stroked his son’s cheek as chuckled slightly at his little annoyed face. He pulled the blanket over them and walked out of the room so he could tell Dimitri and Flayn he would stay behind with Byleth for now.   
“Father?” Flayn smiled as she waited beside the Prince.   
“Flayn,” He smiled, he was tired, more tired then he realized. “I am going to stay here with Byleth until she recovers.”  
“Oh, thank Sothis,” She sighed as she hugged her father her let out a small, surprised noise. “Do not misunderstand father, but you have been running yourself into the ground. You need to rest.”  
“I suppose you are right,” He sighed. “Your highness, I have your word she will be protected?”  
“With my life Seteth.” Dimitri nodded as he bowed to him.  
He gave the prince a nod as he led Flayn away and on their way to the Empire to meet with Claude and Edelgard. He did not want to let Flayn go, but he knew she was in good hands. Now he needed to worry about his lover and their child. His son was very obviously newly born, and Byleth had lost some weight. More weight than just baby fat from the pregnancy, she had very obviously skipped a meal or two. He walked to the kitchen of the palace and asked them to make a large meal. He took it up to the bedroom once it was done. A smile on his face as he saw his lover still asleep as he set up the plate.

~~~~

Byleth woke up to a delicious smell of meat, and vegetables. Her son was quiet for once as she woke up in a soft, plush bed. The room smelled like Seteth, and a smile appeared on her face when she realized that the earlier events were not a dream. She was safe and reunited with her family. She felt the weight shift on the bed as she started to wake up. When she sat up she was met with a pair of lips, kissing her lovingly and passionately. She melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled into the kiss as her lover pulled her closer to him.   
“I missed you,” She said looking up at Seteth.   
“I missed you too, my love,” He smiled as he kissed her again. “You need to eat.”  
She blinked as he moved off of her and showed her a large meal set up just for her. She smiled up at him as she left the bed to eat properly. She looked around the room slightly as she ate. She noticed that her son was not there in the room with her.   
“Where is Jeralt?” She started to get up.  
“Your father?” Seteth questioned, slightly confused. “He with the alliance right now.”  
“No not my dad,” She shook her head as she headed towards the door. “My son.”  
Seteth blinked in surprise as he stopped her. His hand stroking her cheek as he calmed her down. Byleth blushed as she relaxed at his touch, sighing as he kissed her again lovingly, melting into him as he picked her up and laid her back down in the bed.   
“He is in a nursery that is connected to this room,” He said softly. “You named him after your father?”  
“Yes, and no,” She sighed as she relaxed around her. “I also gave him the name Sorin.”   
“The name I chose?” He smiled as she blushed looking up at him.   
He was overjoyed at finally learning his son’s name and seeing his lover so flustered before him. He smiled as he moved towards her neck, kissing her shoulder as he started to knead her breasts. She gasped slightly as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling one of his hands slip down between her legs. She moaned loudly as he started a trail down to her sopping cunt. He smiled up at her as he kissed the inside of her thigh before leaving a love bite there, making Byleth moan again. Seteth licked her folds as he moved his tongue inside her, Byleth began to grind her hips, making him go deeper as she held onto his hair. He continued until she was cumming into his mouth, swallowing everything he was given by his lover. He smirked as he moved her, making her lean on her hands and knees. She blushed as she looked behind her as she saw him undress. His cock bobbed as he let it free, she could feel its heat on her, it throbbing as it was ready to be inside her again. She gasped as he slowly pressed himself inside her, him groaning at the feeling of her wrapped around him again. He sighed when he felt himself fully fill her. He trusted into her, making her moan louder and louder. He grunted as he moved her onto her side as he kissed her neck as he thrusted into her, her leg over his shoulder. It wasn’t long that she came over him, gasping as he rode out her orgasm than following soon after her. She smiled as he pulled her close and into another kiss.   
“I have truly missed you, my love,” He smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for Seteth having cute dad moments. They will be everywhere.


	11. Movement forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth leave to meet the lords with the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy!!! New chapter!

He sighed as he held her close, their son in between them his tiny fingers holding onto his father’s hair as if to make sure he stayed with them. His little cheek on his chest, mirroring his mother’s sleeping face. Byleth held onto Seteth stirring slightly when their son stirs and wiggle in their holds. Seteth couldn’t get enough of seeing his son, from his little feet to a small button nose that he would eventually grow into.   
“Seteth stop staring at the baby and go to sleep,” Byleth sighed, her voice dripping with sleep.   
“I can not help it,” He smiled at her, as he moved back a lock of hair out of her face.   
“Stop being adorable,” She chuckled as she kissed his chin, and the baby started fussing. “Look your son agrees.”  
“What? Do not speak for him,” He laughs slightly as he holds his son close and sits up with Byleth to calm him down.   
Seteth smiled as he stroked his blonde hair softly. Sorin wiggled around until he had his ear to his father’s heart. Byleth smiles as she watched them, Sorin going back to sleep to the rhythm of his heart.   
“He likes your heartbeat,” She smiled as she leans her head on his shoulder.  
“Most children like the heartbeats of their parents,” He smiled and kisses her forehead.   
He smiled as she started to relax and fall back asleep with him. It had been three days since she reunited with him. For those few days, they could barely keep off of each other, especially when their son was asleep. Tomorrow, however, they would need to go back to planning out this war. 

~~~~

Dimitri greeted Edelgurd and Claude with open arms, Flayn smiling as she saw the two other lords. They were led to the war room to help strategize their next move. It took them hours to settle on a plan and even then they had no confidence in it staying settled on it as they left the war room. Dimitri looked tired, not just from the journey but from arguing with his stepsister. Flayn smiled at him slightly as she took him to his room and helped him out of his armor.  
“You need to relax, Father will be here with Byleth three days,” She stroked Dimitri’s cheek. “She will listen to Byleth, and my soon to be stepmother is an amazing tactician.”  
“I know Flayn,” He smiled at her sweetly. “It is just still very hard to believe with our situation.”  
She nodded as she sat next to him, holding his hand as they watched the night sky out of their window. She leaned on his shoulder as she relaxed, she felt him shift slightly under her and looked at him curiously. Dimitri was blushing as he watched the stars.   
“Dimitri?” She looked up at him. “Is something wrong?”  
Just as she spoke with him, she was immediately silenced by him kissing her. Flayn blushed but melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. They had stayed like that for most of the night.

~~~~

Byleth smiled as she watched Seteth work with their son swaddled securely on him. She was still packing away extra clothes as the readied themselves to head to the Empire to meet up with everyone there. Seteth seemed to enjoy his son fussing for attention when he would pull his large hand away from the baby’s little ones. She walked over to her lover and son, kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.   
“I am worried about leaving him in the hands of a maid,” She frowned as she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
“I understand my love,” He leaned his head back slightly and tilted it to kiss her sweetly. “But you and I are needed to make a better future for him.”   
She nodded as she moved around him to straddle him, their son between them. She smiled as his arm that was previously being used for writing to hold her onto him. Byleth kissed him lovingly as she tried moving closer to him. It was their son that stopped them when he started to grab and gnaw at his mother’s top.   
“I think he is hungry my love,” He chuckled at Byleth pouting at the two.  
“You and him, seem to really like having your mouths there,” She pulled him out of the swaddle as she pulled down her blouse for him. “I wonder why?”  
“Yes, well,” He blushed as he kissed her as their son fed. “I am not feeding from you like he is, I am simply trying to make you feel every bit of love I have for you.”  
Byleth blushed as she kissed him back before getting up and walking towards the bed, pulling him with. Seteth did not protest her, instead of allowing himself to rest as she took him to bed. They needed to rest, as tomorrow they would be leaving on a three-day journey. 

~~~~

The winter was harsher than usual as she held the baby close to her, Seteth frowned as they traveled. She sat in front of him as they rode Pebbles, he kept his own cloak around them making sure to keep as much snow and cold off his lover and son. Byleth shivered as she tried to lean up more into him. Seteth held her firmly as the militia soon ran into a group of soldiers. He glared out at the people in front of him as their cloaks hid their faces.   
“Alright, I am gonna ask this once,” A familiar gruff voice shouted. “Friend or Foe?”  
“Dad?” Byleth popped up her head as she tried looking for him in the group of mercenaries as his horse was riderless.  
“Kid, is that you?” She heard the joy and relief in his voice.  
“Thank the Goddess,” Seteth whispered as he stealthily set his lance back in its holster.   
He sighed as he got down, helping Byleth as she held tight to her son. Seteth smiled as he saw how excited she was to see her father. He took their son so she could go to her father. When her son was safe in his father’s arms she ran straight to her dad, hugging him as he swept her up in his arms.   
“It’s so good to see you kid,” He smiled while hugging her. “Alois told me that you had escaped but I got worried about you being on your own.”  
“I managed,” She smiled up at him. “Oh! You need to meet him!”  
“Who kid?” Jeralt chuckled as he watched her go back to Seteth.   
“The baby.” She smiled as Seteth held out a small bundle that had been squirming.  
Jeralt stopped surprised as he hadn’t realized the baby was with them. A smile warmed his face as he took the bundle, the smile grew bigger as he saw a little head that was full of blonde hair, he already knew that the baby had him wrapped around his little finger when he gave his grandfather a smile.   
“What did you name this little guy?” He smiled as he played with the child making the boy giggle.  
“I named him after you,” She smiled as she stroked the baby’s chubby cheek.  
“Really, after me kid?” He smiled overjoyed as he hugged Byleth.  
Seteth smiled as he watched the three share a moment. He was happy that his lover was reunited with her father and waited for her to join him again on Pebbles. 

~~~~

Byleth relaxed as they made camp, she walked into the tent with her son while she placed him in his crib, bundled in blankets to keep warm. She sighed as she walked over to her lover, he was laying in bed waiting for her. She smiled and stroked his cheek sweetly and kissed him lovingly. Seteth smiled into the kiss as he pulled her under the covers.   
“You are tempting me, my love,” He kisses her chin as he holds her on his lap.  
“Am I?” She chuckled while running a hand through his hair. “Maybe you just missed me?”  
“We were with each other three days straight Byleth,” He laughed as he kissed her neck. “Though I suppose you are still not wrong.”  
She smiled as she kissed him lovingly, her hands trailing down his torso as she feels his hands roam her body. Biting her lip as he moved to kiss her breasts, ready to have her fully bare before him. That was until her father walked in to talk to her.  
“Ah,” Jeralt looked at their compromised position. “Well, I should have seen this coming I guess.”  
“Dad!” She blushed heavily as she glared at him embarrassed.   
“Look you guys are already getting married, I don’t care if you two are fucking,” He sighed at the two who were mortified. “But kid ya just had a baby not too long ago and I think ya should be careful.”  
“I got it,” She blushed as Seteth tried to hide more of the two of them with the blanket. “What did you need?”  
“I came over to say we are leaving before dawn,” He crossed his arms. “So get some sleep, so by the time we get to the empire it’ll be barely night time.”  
“Okay,” She sighed as her father finally left.   
“Well, that was embarrassing,” Seteth buried his face into her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry about that love,” She sighed as she kissed him lovingly. “He’s used to barging into the room if you remember.”  
“I do,” He chuckled. “He is right though; we should probably be resting right now.”  
Byleth pouted at her lover which made him smile more, he kissed her lovingly as he held her close. It didn’t take long after the incident that they were asleep. Seteth held her close as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! I am trying to add a little more than just Setleth but this story is supposed to focus on them as a couple so yeah it's mostly gonna be about them.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth finally arrive at the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy, curse you daylight's saving!

Edelgard smiled when she heard the news of her teacher finally coming to the empire. Claude smirked as he saw Dimitri walk in slightly late. A slight blush on the young Prince’s face as he sat next to his friend. Edelgard herself sat down looking at her stepbrother expectantly as Claude and her just continued to smirk at him.   
“Nothing happened!” He blushed, becoming redder as Claude laughed, and Edelgard gave him a slightly disappointed look.   
“Sure, it didn’t,” Claude winked at him as she watched his friend. “Now tell us what happened.”  
“It was only a kiss nothing else,” Dimitri blushed heavily. “She said she felt we should wait on anything else for now.”  
“Truly?” Edelgard sighed as she rolled her eyes.   
“I do not want her to be uncomfortable with our developing relationship,” He smiled slightly as he thought back a bit to last night.  
“Oh, you got it bad,” Claude chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.  
“Coming from the one who said to Hilda, and I quote,” Edelgard smirked at him. “‘You can grab me anywhere you want.’”  
“Claude!” Dimitri reprimanded him. “That is so inappropriate!” 

~~~~

Byleth held onto her son as she waited in the carriage, her father and lover bother leading the militia. She tried to stay as warm as possible as she fed her son, stroking his little cheek while he was at her breast. She watched as he pulled away allowing her to clean up and rest before they arrived at their destination. Quickly she fell asleep holding her son close as their journey continued. Seteth checked in on his lover and son, smiling when he saw the boy starting to fuss. He covered them with an extra blanket as he kissed Byleth’s temple, their son calming as he warmed up.   
“We are almost there my loves,” He smiled as he stepped out of the carriage again.   
Byleth smiled in her sleep, pulling her son closer as they slept in the warmth of the carriage.

~~~~

It was an hour that seemed to have passed when they finally arrived in the Empire, luckily enough unharmed. The three lords rushed out of the palace gates ready to greet their professor. Flayn rushed to her father and hugged him, a smile on their faces as they were overjoyed to see each other. Jeralt smirked as Alois walked over to and Leonie practically ran to him. Seteth smiled as he saw the reaction of everyone as they heard a baby cry.   
“She had the baby?” Claude laughed and ran up to the carriage where Byleth was.  
“Claude, hold on,” Seteth frowned as he was about to stop the young man only to see the Emperor push past him, following Claude. “Of course.”  
Flayn chuckled as her father sighed in exasperation, she went up to the carriage as well with her father. Byleth chuckled a bit as she smiled at her students looking at her trying to get peeks at the little one, she had in her arms. Seteth sighed as he helped her out of the carriage, as the baby fussed in her arms not liking the touch of the icy air around him.   
“Don’t crowd him,” Byleth smiled as she held her son close to her chest. “He’s not used to people yet.”   
She chuckled as Claude smiled wide and goofy at seeing the baby, making faces to make the child laugh instead of fuss. Edelgard on the other hand looked at him in amazement as he fussed and clung to Byleth. She handed their son to his father, Seteth quickly calming him down as he held the boy.   
“Why does he have blonde hair?” Leonie piped in as she looked at the infant over Claude’s shoulder.   
“That’s dad’s fault,” Byleth smirked and pointed to her father who had the same shade of blonde hair.   
Alois laughed at Byleth throwing out a response so quickly. Leonie blushed from embarrassment as Jeralt ruffled Byleth’s hair. Seteth sighed slightly as he held his son close to his chest, the baby nuzzling into him for warmth and safety. Inside the empire’s palace, the rest of her students waited as the three young lords had to keep them from crowding Byleth or Seteth to see the baby. Everyone was seemingly excited to know that their professor had been okay and that her birth went well. 

~~~~

Byleth smiled as her son slept him letting out a small, adorable snore as he slept. She walked back to the bed where her lover was reading a book as he waited for her to get in bed. Chuckling, Byleth walked over to his side and straddled him. Seteth looked up at her, and eyebrow cocked as he closed his book.  
“Yes, my love?” He angled his head to the side as he watched her intensely.   
“I love you,” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want you, my saint.”  
“Byleth,” He blushed as he grabbed hold of her hips, making his lover pout as he stopped her from grinding on him. “I love you as well dearest, completely, wholly, and honestly.”  
Byleth blushed heavily when he said that as he kissed her, kissing him back she grinded on him still clothed as she felt him grow hard under her. She felt him slip his hand under her nightgown, feeling up her body until resting on her breasts. He massaged her breasts, the two stopped and separated slightly when milk started to leak from her. Seteth laughed lightly, making Byleth pout as he helped her clean up, kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.   
“Don’t laugh!” She whined as he continued with a snort.  
“Forgive me, my love,” He kissed her again. “It was just unexpected; I do not mean to laugh at you.”  
She frowns as he kissed her again, picking her up and moving his lips to her breasts as he kissed them sweetly. Byleth blushed, biting her lip as Seteth kissed and nipped at her leaving marks as he went. She grinded on him as he kissed her, letting out a soft moan as they continued their ministrations. Byleth moaned as she felt him slip inside her, her wrapping her arms around him as he pounded into her. She moaned louder as he was rougher than usual, him letting out a slight growl as he quickly switched their potions. He thrusted hard and fast inside of her, making her cry out in ecstasy. He panted as she dragged her nails down his back moaning louder than before. Pink lines appearing where her nails dragged from.   
“A-Ah-ha~” She moaned loudly as she felt something inside her come alive. “Cich-cichol!”  
He felt it, how something about her had finally awoken, how her very scent had changed, and how his instincts drove him now. He could feel his horns forming as well as his wings start to form as thrusted inside of her. His tail formed as it wrapped around her waist, it pulling her closer to him as she held onto him. He felt something wrap around his body as he continued, ignoring it he brought his lover closer to him as he could feel her nails dig deeper into his back as he became ravenous. She was practically screaming his name as she saw nothing but stars as she went over the edge of pure pleasure. It was when they came together that he realized it. The tail that wrapped around him was not his, and its beautiful black iridescent scales made that more apparent. He looked to his lover who was panting and dazed as she looked at him.   
“Byleth?” He stared at her in awe as he stroked her cheek. “You…..you have changed.”  
“Wha-what?” She looks up at him finally getting ahold of herself.   
“Ah, you have seemingly become more,” He tried pulling away only to be pulled closer by her tail, making him groan as it pulled him deeper inside her.  
Byleth moaned as she buried her face into his neck, purring as her nails dug into his back again. Seteth growled as his own tail responded in kind, he stopped himself from biting into her even when his instincts demanded that he mark her again. He gasped as she pulled her hands away from his back only for him to feel her fingers lace through his hair as she grabbed one of his horns, her fangs scraped against his neck, a place she had bitten before. Seteth growled again in warning to his lover, bucking his hips roughly and making her moan.   
“Byleth listen to me,” His voice dropped an octave as he spoke to her. “You are not in your right mind.”  
“Cichol~,” She whined as her own voice changed, she pulled on his horn again.   
Again, he let out a growl as he bucked into her again, Byleth panting as she very obviously stopped listening to her lover. Seteth pulled away from her finally pushing her into their bed, making her whine as he held her down. She whimpered and struggled against him, trying to cause some kind of friction as they laid in bed.  
“Byleth, calm down my love,” He leaned down into her ear as he started to use his free hand to gently stroke her cheek. “You are experiencing a heat cycle for the first time.”  
“He-hea-heat cycl-le?” She panted as she felt another part of her change just as Seteth body did before her. “Ci-Cich-Cichol, please~.”  
Seteth frowned at how the heat made her feel, kissing her chin to help calm her down as he stroked her cheek lovingly. She sighed as she felt his lips on her as he tried calming her. He kissed her lovingly as he felt her slowly coming back to him.   
“What’s happening to me?” She panted and blushed as she held onto him.   
“You are in heat,” He kissed her temple sweetly. “Which is surprising since you just had our son.”  
“Why?” She rested her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.   
“Heats are meant for when you are ready for a child,” He said as he ran a hand through her hair. “It is why your tail is so tightly wrapped around me.”  
She looked at him slightly confused before pulling away enough to see a black tail wrapped around him in a similar way his bronze and green tail had wrapped around her. She blushed at the sight not knowing what to do or how to help. He smiled sympathetically as he pulled her back to him, laying down on his side with her to help relax them. Her wings now stretched out, making her let out a sigh of relief.  
“This is the first time you’ve transformed for mating,” He spoke more to state a fact then for conversation. “That is more than likely why you are going into heat right now.”  
“Will this affect anything we have planned out?” She looked up at him trying not to attack his neck again.   
“Not our battle plans and Sorin should help calm your heat down slightly,” He sighed as he held her close. “Though this may last for a few days.”  
“What about the…..ummm,” She gestured to her new horns, tail, and wings.  
“Those should go away once your heat calms down,” He kissed her cheek and showing how his have now gone while Byleth still seemed to have her out. “Give it some time my love.”  
Byleth pouted and sighed as she relaxed on him, huffing slightly as he kissed her forehead. Seteth smiled as he held her close, happy to be there for her when she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be fun. >:D


	13. Before the days run out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for war. Jeralt suspects something is strange about his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more days of finals! Then I am freeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! I need sleep. :'(

Seteth and Byleth went over the young lords’ plans of attack, making slight adjustments as they went through them. Byleth frowned as she knew she couldn’t go on some of the missions with them. Their son needed her, all of them agreed to that. Seteth especially argued with her that their son would need her if anything went wrong, she was to flee to Almyra with the help of Judith. Seteth could see the pain on his lover’s face as she held their son, sitting in a rocking chair as she fed him. He walked up to her placing a blanket on her lap and a pillow under her arms. She smiled in thanks as she relaxed, her shoulders became less tense as she looked up at him. He kissed her temple, then kissed his child’s forehead.  
“Byleth,” He stroked the baby’s cheek sweetly as he grabbed her attention. “When this is all over, I will marry you.”  
She looked up at him blushing and wide-eyed, before smiling at him lovingly. He was not just telling her a fact that he would make good on, but a promise that he would come out of this okay. He kissed her sweetly as Byleth wrapped her arms around him.   
“Hey this is a war room, not a romance book,” They frowned when they heard Leonie walk in. “Everyone is already waiting for you two in the lunch hall.”  
“Okay Leonie, we’ll be right down,” Byleth sighed as she leaned on her lover a bit.  
“Uh-huh,” The girl rolled her eyes as she left the room.  
“She really does not like you,” Seteth shook his head as he kissed Byleth again. “We should probably not keep them waiting.”  
“I guess,” She pouted as they left the room together.

~~~~

The following morning Flayn was overjoyed as she held her brother, him giggling as she played with him. She gave him sweet kisses as she played peekaboo with him, knowing soon she would not be able to see him for a bit. Jeralt smiled as he watched his grandson play, the child was a complete ray of sunshine as it seemed the boy could melt the heart of anyone he met. Even the Adrestian Princess seemed to had fallen in love with the child.   
“Flayn come on,” Hilda whines with her arms out. “It’s my turn to play with the wittle wyvern!”  
“He’s my nephew!” Flayn pouted, showing such a rare side of herself being selfish.   
Jeralt shook his head as his grandson giggled, loving the attention he was getting. He was quite the attention seeker, though he had to admit, it was strange his grandson, how the child seemed so otherworldly, and so much like when Byleth was an infant. There was also a kind of glow around him like a halo shined whenever the sun shined on him.   
“He’s so small!” Hilda squealed and kissed the child’s cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on him.   
“That’s because he is a baby Hilda,” Byleth chuckles when she walked over. “Babies are usually small.”  
“I know professor,” Hilda giggled as she handed the boy over to his mother. “But still he’s so itty bitty! It is far too cute!”  
Byleth chuckled as she held her son close, him gnawing at her chest, and slightly pulling at her top. Jeralt had to admit the boy had his mother’s appetite for food. Byleth took the child out just as Seteth walked in, the three lords right behind him as they sat down to speak with everyone. Seteth rolled out a map in the middle of the table, allowing them to see the plan he and Byleth had laid out. A smirk appeared on Jeralt’s face at seeing it.

~~~~

He set her son in his crib after feeding him, knowing that he would fall right to sleep after it. They would be setting off in a week, that was the amount of time she had until her family was off to war again, her students, her daughter, her father, and her lover. Byleth felt her mood from before going down again, her heart making it difficult to allow her a moment's rest. She sighed as she started undressing, needing a moment to herself from the heated interactions she and with Seteth earlier. Since coming to the Empire, they had found it increasingly difficult to find time for each other, especially after her heat had hit her and Seteth properly mating her. She remembered the night before of the two of them being tired after they had perfected the attack on the church.   
“You should really lock the door, my love,” Seteth walked over to Byleth, wrapping his arms around her. “I would hate to have to kill someone for gazing on my beautiful mate like this.”  
“You are being so possessive lately~,” She giggles, a smile on her lips as she felt his fangs lightly graze her neck. “Your teeth are sharp my love.”  
“Good, they are meant to bite into you my love,” He purred, moving so that he could lick the shell of her now sensitive ear, making her let out a delicious moan. “And I act the way I do because you are my mate. Your very scent is so intoxicating to me.”   
“So, are you going to keep me waiting?” She turned her head, kissing his chin sweetly. “You know I have been craving you, Cichol.”  
With her permission given, Seteth picked up his lover and placed her on the bed. Undressing as she began touching herself in front of him. Seteth watched as she kneaded her breast, her free hand inserting two fingers inside her already moist hole. He licked his lips as he pulled free his already hard cock, palming it as he watched her pleasuring herself to his very image, just as he was doing to her.   
“You look gorgeous like this my love,” He spoke as he pulled her hand away from her welcoming entrance. “I may not be able to hold myself back from you this time.”  
“Let it happen, my saint,” She whimpered out, wanting him deep inside her like he once was before. “I need you now Cichol!”  
Wasting no more time he plunged inside her, groaning at how his lover squeezed him and delighting in the sounds she would make. He thrusted himself deep inside her, pounding her as he gave her no time to catch her breath. Byleth screaming in ecstasy as Seteth made her cum suddenly from this. Even with her orgasm, he refused to let up on her, moving her legs to rest on his shoulders as he pushed her farther into the bed with his powerful thrusting. She moaned out loudly, her body over-stimulated, her eyes rolling back as he slammed into her. He growled into her ear as he thrusted inside her. He released inside of her, as he buried himself inside her, Byleth letting out a louder moan as she came over him sharing with him the sweet sensation of their release. Both collapsing on the bed, spooning as they tried to calm down from their pleasured high.

~~~~

Byleth woke up to knocking at the door, sighing as she knew it was nothing good. Seteth stirred as he slept, it was still dark outside as she got out of bed, pulling on her lover’s sleeping shirt as she answered the door. Surprise appeared on her face as she was greeted by Edelgurd at her door.  
“Hello, my teacher,” She gave Byleth a small smile. “I was hoping you were awake, please could you join me for a bit?”  
“Of course, I can Edelgard,” She nodded as she put on her boots and joined her student. “Is something the matter?”  
“No,” The princess replied as they walked down the halls. “But I must ask, what will you do after this war is over?”  
“Oh,” Byleth looked at the girl slightly surprised by the sudden question. “Well, I plan to go with Seteth, wherever that is at least.”  
“You mean you plan to follow him back to the church?” She sounded disappointed at that aspect.  
“If that is where our path leads us, yes,” She responded without hesitation. “I plan to be with him all my life Edelgard, he is my lover, and the father of my child.”  
“I understand that, but I could also provide a good life for you here,” She looked up at her professor, eyes filled with heartbreak.  
“El,” She frowned at the girl, as she knew what she was trying to say. “No, you are my friend, I care for you. But I am in love with Seteth, and Jeralt needs his father in his life. Please understand that.”  
“I do,” The Emperor nodded. “I just wanted to at least try.”  
Byleth nodded as she watched the girl leave her there in the hallway, sad that she had to break the girl’s heart.

~~~~

Seteth felt his heartbreak as he left his wife and youngest child behind as he rode off with the three lords to face Rhea. Flayn frowned as she waved goodbye to her stepmother and brother as they left. Dimitri tried to reassure her but knew he could not offer much while her father was around. The air around everyone somber, yet optimistic that they would come back to Byleth one day, that this horrible war would be far behind them, as just a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. I'll try and do a better chapter later for the few that are coming up next.


	14. The gifts given by the saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dessert resides a saint and a legendary sword. Byleth and Seteth reunite, he receives wonderful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long couple of weeks, but here y'all go. Also hope you enjoy this chapter.

She sighed slightly as months had passed by them, her son slowly growing into a toddler as her lover was off to war. Recently she had realized that she was starting to gain weight, most likely due to her focusing on her son instead of training. She sighed as she picked up her child, feeling the world around her so suddenly bigger than her and yet completely small. She had started also having terrible night terrors as she slept, never calming until she pulled out one of Seteth’s robes he had left. She missed him dearly and just wished him back to her, as she waited each day in the Empire for everyone to return.   
Another month came, and just as it was leaving like all the other months before it, Byleth had realized something since everyone had left to fight Rhea. Byleth had missed her moon cycle, thinking of what she and Seteth had done before he left off to war, she rushed down to the infirmary with her son. It took only minutes for a nurse main checked her over and confirmed her worries. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed in frustration and exhaustion. Her heart ached as she walked back to her son’s room, smiling as she saw him sleeping so peacefully.   
“I envy you being able to sleep so perfectly,” She stroked his sweet blonde hair. “Daddy will come back, he promised, and when he does, he’s going to be very surprised.”  
Her son stirred in his sleep as he rolled over slightly. A small smile on her face as she watched him, only to slowly start to fall asleep herself as she watched him.

~~~~

Seteth glared down at the enemies constantly coming after them. He attacked with the spear of Assal, he barely broke a sweat as he fought against the knights that Rhea had sent after them. He growled slightly as he took down another one, them coming over and over again as he looked across the battlefield for a way to get to the large bird like guardian in their desert surroundings. The large beast letting out a roar as he attacked the knights himself.  
“You dare attack me?” It screeched as it attacked them.  
“Ugh, that thing is huge,” Claude cursed as he shot at another knight. “Hey big guy, we are trying to help!”  
“Disgusting human!” It roared as it swiped at Claude. “You dare to trick me!”  
Flayn stayed close to Dimitri, healing him when he needed it and counter spelling whatever came his way trying to get through his armor, both covering Claude as he spoke with the large beast in the desert. Hilda yelled at the Golden Deer students making sure they were following in formation and kept thieves from making the battle worse. It was the Edelgard who was leading against the knights with both the Blue Lions and Black Eagles. Seteth made his way towards Catherine who was leading the charge against them, he glared down at her as Jeralt soon joined him.   
“Who would have thought that Jeralt the blade breaker and Seteth our former adviser would be our enemies one day?” She yelled out before them walking up in front of the knight.  
“Catherine,” Seteth spoke as he stayed up on his wyvern.  
“You act as if we betrayed you,” Shamir walked up her bow drawn.  
“Oh sure,” The armored woman laughed in disbelief. “All of my allies blatantly join the side of someone who declared war on the church.”  
“To be fair,” Alois pointed out slightly. “All of your friends, actually kind of, did.”  
“No one asked you Alois,” She glared at the older man. “My point still stands, all of you have betrayed the church!”  
“Do you even know the whole story, Catherine?” Jeralt finally spoke.  
“The whole story?” She laughed a hand on her hip as the other held her face. “Are you kidding? Of course, I know the whole story, Rhea told me everything!”  
“Really?” He looked at her skeptically. “And what did she tell you exactly? That we joined the Empire and kidnapped Byleth?”  
“I…..How di-…” She looked at Jeralt puzzled for a moment, before regaining herself. “Yes, she told me how you all went straight with Edelgurd and took the professor with you against her will.”  
“We joined the Emperor to protect her, Catherine,” Seteth sighed slightly as he kept a close eye on her and the knights there.   
“What do you mean?” She hesitated slightly.  
“Surely, you’ve seen it,” He could see it on her now, how tired she was, how stressed she was, Rhea was running her ragged. “How unhinged she’s been since Byleth came into this, her obsession over her?”  
“So what?” She bit her lip as she looked at the ground allowing them to get closer to her.  
“Catherine, think about it,” Shamir started towards her, lowering her bow. “Why would Seteth, and Jeralt of all people join against Rhea?”  
“I…..”The absolute pain in the other woman’s eyes was heartbreaking, as she was now having to come to terms with the fact Rhea was leading the church down the wrong path.

~~~~

“Flayn, He’s your uncle, right?” Dimitri panted as he kept his eyes firmly on the incoming knights.  
“He is,” She looked at him questioningly. “Why are you bringing it up?”  
“I think Claude may need your help,” He chuckled slightly nervous as Flayn looked up to see the Golden Deer leader avoiding another attack from her uncle.  
“Oh no,” She frowned as he was mostly attacking with his beak. “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?”  
“Dedue has my back,” He smiled at her before giving his full attention back to the battlefield.  
Flayn let out a slight nervous noise before rushing up to her Uncle, yelling at him to gain his attention. She sighed slightly when the giant bird looked down at her, eyes widening in surprise but becoming welcoming when she waves him down. Claude looked at the situation impressed but soon noticed that Dimitri was having to face a small group of knights on his own. He maneuvered his wyvern and went straight to his side as he left Flayn with the giant creature.  
“Cethleann! My sweet niece,” The creature’s beak grinned as he lowered his head. “It has been a long time since I have seen you.”  
“Yes it has uncle,” She smiled slightly. “Unfortunately, it is not a happy reason father and I are seeking you and Uncle Indech out.”  
“I see, I remember saying to your father, that I would not help with Seiros, nor her church,” He sighed as his grin faded to a frown.  
“I know uncle Macuil, but please hear us out,” Flayn walked closer to her uncle in his dragon form. “Father has come here to ask for your help against Aunt Seiros.”  
“What?” He looked at her in shock as he leaned down to listen to her properly.  
“Uncle, I have had a brother in the time you have not seen us,” Flayn smiles as she remembers her little brother and his sweet smile. “However, Aunt Seiros has threatened his life and the life of his sweet mother!”  
“W-what?” The dragon looked shocked, his face contorting in horror. “How could she do such a thing? How dare she threaten them!”   
Macuil was outraged at the idea of his sister being this, threatening their very family for her own selfish desires. He would not stand for this; he would help protect his family from his sister. The knights were quickly chased off be the saint as he helped them win the remaining battle in his dessert. 

~~~~

Byleth felt slightly anxious as she waited for Seteth to come back, after she had received a letter from him a few days ago. Now she was waiting and watching for him, her son seemed to also realize his father was not there as she heard from the knights that he had been seemingly searching for Seteth since he had left. It did not help that her current pregnancy was starting to show. She sighed as she stood up, picking up her son from his small play area, and laid on the bed with him for their afternoon nap. Exhaustion filled her constantly thanks to the pregnancy, she couldn’t help but need to sleep almost as much as her son. Soon her vision went black as sleep took her and her son.   
Edelgard smiled as everyone arrived safely to the empire and their homes within their kingdoms. Flayn had decided to stay with the Blue Lions as they traveled to Faerghus. Claude promised to stay in contact as he was called by Judith to go to Almyra. In a week’s time, she and Dimitri would be taking everyone to find the last saint to help stop Rhea as her army had taken a hefty hit from Macuil finally choosing a side to fight with, and Catherine defecting to their side. Seteth immediately went to see Byleth as soon as he arrived in the castle of the empire. In only minutes he was standing in front of a heavy wooden door, their room, he sucked in a deep breath as he opened the door slowly. A smile appeared on the face as he saw Byleth asleep on their bed cuddled up with their son. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way towards the two. He kissed his son’s head, smiling as he stirred at the sensation but did not wake up. Stroking Byleth’s cheek next as she leaned into his touch. He kissed her sweetly, soon getting a response as he woke his lover up from her slumber.  
“Hello, my love,” He chuckled while breaking the kiss.  
“My saint,” She smiled widely as she kissed him again. “I missed you.”  
“I have missed you myself, darling,” He smiled as he picked up his son. “As well as my son, though I believe he is deep in sleep at the moment.”  
He chuckled as the boy let out a soft snore while Seteth took him to his nursery. Byleth bit her lip as she grabbed her lover’s pillow and hid her pregnancy, waiting to surprise him. She smiled sweetly at him when he reentered the room and walked back to her.   
“Before we do anything else,” She grabbed his hand. “We should talk real quick.”  
“Is something wrong darling?” His tone worried as his body tensed at her words.  
“No, but it seems when you left,” She chuckled. “You left me with a gift.”  
Seteth looked at her questioningly before she moved the pillow and placed his hand on a slight but noticeable baby bump. His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face as he placed his other hand on her belly. Joy filled him as he leaned down and kissed the bump. Byleth relaxed as he seemed more than satisfied at hearing this news.  
“We’ll probably have to push our wedding back,” She chuckled as he looked up at her letting out an exasperated sigh. “Only slightly love, maybe once all of this is done and Rhea is no longer a threat.”  
“I suppose you are correct,” He looked back to the small bump again. “I am more than sure you do not wish to be pregnant while walking down the aisle.”  
“I most certainly do not!” She pouted as he laughed in return to her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! End of this chapter, dont worry there's more, just gonna be slow since I am still in school and all. Collage is real exhausting but is also worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
